Can't be messing around
by Nyaar
Summary: Side Story de Say it isn't So. Cómo se conocieron Saito y Ryoko?


Can't be messing around 

  
Si alguna vez tuviste curiosidad por saber qué es lo que hubo entre Hajime y Ryoko, aquí tienes la historia. Enjoy! ;)

  
Era el ocaso del verano, finales de septiembre, y todavía hacía un calor de mil demonios en Tokyo. Hacía cosa de mes y medio que no llovía, pero la gente sabía que la sequía no duraría mucho más

En el bar en el que estaba en esos momentos Ryoko no podría decirse que tuvieran ese problema, puesto que el sake corría a raudales por las mesas. Había buen ambiente esa noche, pensó la muchacha sonriendo un poco mientras llenaba su taza. Como muchas otras noches, bebía sola, en parte porque no tenía muchos amigos en la ciudad y en parte porque prefería beber sola a tener que compartir mesa con cualquiera de aquellos borrachos estúpidos.

Se estiró perezosamente, entreteniéndose viendo las estúpidas peleas de machitos que se escuchaban por doquier en cualquiera de las mesas, y una vez más se dijo que jamás compartiría nada con ninguno de ellos. Algunos lo habían intentado, por supuesto, pero después de una buena paliza que acabó con un par de mesas rotas y varios inconscientes nadie se volvió a atrever a molestarla. Tanto mejor para ella. Los hombres eran bastante patéticos a su entender y, aunque suponía que alguno que otro se salvaría, nunca se había encontrado con ninguno.

Dio un sorbo a su taza y se abstrajo mentalmente del ruido del local como su familia, las ninjas Kuro, la habían enseñado. Dibujó en su mente una imagen de la mansión donde iba a dar el próximo golpe. Estaba a unas cuantas manzanas del bar donde se encontraba, y el mero hecho de imaginarse las riquezas que pasarían a ser suyas hizo que sonriera y se volviera a llevar la copa a los labios.

Sería un golpe limpio, nunca sabrían quién les habría robado. No había sido entrenada para ser ladrona, pero el hecho de tener que ganarse la vida sola hizo que utilizara sus habilidades ninja para obtener algo que comer. No estaba especialmente orgullosa de ello, pero había llegado a ser una ladrona muy eficiente.

Ryoko comenzó a planear en su mente la forma en la que iba a entrar en el edificio, que seguramente no estaría desprotegido, quedando tan absorta que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba junto a ella hasta que se hubo sentado en su mesa. 

Dio un respingo, puesto que nunca le había pasado que alguien pudiera acercársele sin notarlo y tensó los músculos, preparada para sacar el par de tantos que llevaba ocultas en las amplias mangas de su gi al más mínimo sentimiento de peligro.

Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre moreno unos cuantos años mayor que ella sonriéndola encantadoramente. Llevaba una camisa blanca y pantalones negros al estilo occidental y a primera vista no parecía ir armado.

"Quién demonios te crees que eres para sentarte en mi mesa?!" Le preguntó de malas maneras lanzándole una mirada fulminante con sus rasgados ojos marrones. El recién llegado siguió sonriendo a pesar del fuerte carácter de la ninja

"Perdone, no es mi intención molestarla. He venido aquí para hablar de negocios" Le dijo amistosamente sirviéndole un poco más de sake

"Negocios? No sé de qué me está hablando, y por su bien le aconsejo que se levante de mi mesa antes que me haga perder la paciencia"

"Mmm... tranquilícese, Kusanagi-san. Le aseguro que no podrá rechazar mi oferta" Hubiera seguido hablando tranquilamente de no ser porque la mujer dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa con las palmas de las manos que hizo que parte del aforo del local se volviera a mirar con curiosidad.

Ryoko acercó el rostro poblado de rizos hacia la sonriente cara de su contertulio llevando un rictus furioso en él "No sé quién demonios es usted --siseó-- pero si le vuelvo a ver cerca de mí haré que de veras lo lamente"

La ninja se incorporó airadamente y se marchó del local, dejando al hombre un poco pensativo sobre qué había salido mal. Aún así no se dio por vencido y salió detrás de ella.

Para cuando lo hizo ella ya había desaparecido en la calle, o eso le decían sus ojos. Cuando Ryoko saltó desde el tejado de un edificio para caer sobre él estaba preparado y con un salto se apartó de su trayectoria.

" Ya me he dado cuenta de que eres más de lo que aparentas. Quién eres? Quién te envía y qué es lo que quieres de mí?" Le preguntó mientras le amenazaba con los tantos. Estaban en uno de los barrios más pobres de la ciudad, y allí nadie se extrañaba de las peleas callejeras.

"Ya le he dicho que se tranquilice. No voy a hacerla nada. He venido para proponerle un trabajo, nada más. Si me acompañara a un local podría contarle de qué se trata" Dijo con voz calmada, pero ya sin sonreír

"No me fío de ti"

"No voy armado, y usted sí. Si intento algo podrá degollarme a placer, de acuerdo? Ahora vámonos, no me gusta perder el tiempo"

Ryoko le estudió durante unos segundos. La máscara afable que llevaba el hombre unos segundos atrás se había esfumado, dejando al descubierto un rostro endurecido con ojos penetrantes tras el oscuro flequillo negro

"Está bien. Además algo me dice que aunque intentara escapar me perseguirías allá donde fuera. Acabemos cuanto antes" Dijo guardando sus armas pero dejándolas preparadas por si acaso

Ambos entraron de nuevo en el bar que habían abandonado hacía sólo unos minutos y se volvieron a sentar en la misma mesa, uno frente al otro.

"Está bien, qué quieres contarme?"

"Necesitamos de alguien muy ágil que sea capaz de entrar en un edificio bien protegido y que pueda traernos algo que nos hace falta de él. Después de seguir la pista a varios ladrones mis superiores decidieron que usted era la más indicada para el trabajo"

"Es un honor --sonrió ladina mientras sacaba algo oculto en la manga de su kimono. Una caja de cigarrillos y una de cerillas aparecieron en su mano como por arte de magia-- pero no me has hablado de mis honorarios" Le dijo dándole una calada

"Ponga el precio que desee"

"200 yens"

"Hecho" El hombre ni siquiera se inmutó por lo alto de su cifra. Ella sonrió complacida

"Pero aún no me dices quiénes son tus superiores. O acaso es algo ... secreto?"

"En absoluto. Espéreme mañana a las 10 frente a la comisaría" Le dijo levantándose dispuesto a marcharse una vez cumplido su objetivo

"No quiere acompañarme a beber, mister? Podemos brindar por el éxito de nuestra empresa"

"Lo siento, no bebo"

***********************************************************

A la mañana siguiente, a las 10 en punto se encontraba la ninja sentada en un banco de piedra frente a la comisaría. Miró al cielo despejado; otro día que no llovería. Suspiró, y para cuando bajó la mirada se dio cuenta de que el hombre con quien hablara la noche anterior estaba justo a su lado

"Bien, me alegro de que haya venido. Mis superiores la esperan"

"Un momento, no tan deprisa....!" Exclamó la ninja al verle. El moreno iba vestido con un traje azul cruzado y con una katana colgando de su cinturón. Una gorra también azul tocaba su cabeza

"Eres.... eres un jodido policía!!" El policía se rió entre dientes, dejando ver sus colmillos puntiagudos

"Buena observación. Ahora vamos, el comisario está esperando --Al ver que ella le miraba con recelo, pensando incluso en sacar sus tantos, sopló-- No vamos a detenerla. Ya le dije ayer que la necesitábamos"

"Y yo te dije que no me fío de ti. Cómo sé que no es una trampa?"

De nuevo, el policía sopló "Yo iré delante y me seguirá muy de cerca con sus armas a punto. En caso de que vea una traición me matará. Satisfecha ahora?"

Ryoko parpadeó. O aquél tipo le estaba diciendo la verdad o era rematadamente estúpido como para poner su vida en peligro de esa manera "De acuerdo. Te sigo" 

De esta forma ambos entraron en la comisaría. El joven policía abrió la puerta del despacho de su superior y dentro se encontraron frente a un par de hombres de mediana edad.  
  
Uno era bastante bajito y bigotudo, y no tenía aspecto de ser muy amistoso. Un rápido vistazo le hizo comprender que debía ser el típico policía dedicado al papeleo, ya que su cuerpo era más redondeado que atlético. El otro era un poco más bajo que el policía al que acompañaba y vestía un traje marrón occidental con corbata. Su rostro, a pesar de estar adornado por barba y bigote, parecía afable

"Buen trabajo, Fujita-kun, y bienvenida Kusanagi-dono. Es un placer tenerla con nosotros" Dijo el hombre más alto, que no era otro que el Ministro de Interior, Ookubo Toshimitchi 

"Si vamos a trabajar juntos no vuelva a llamarme de ese modo o lo lamentará. Mi nombre es Ryoko, no lo olvide"

"Muy bien. Siéntense, por favor. Ryoko-dono, éste es el Kawaji-san, el líder de las operaciones secretas de la policía japonesa y el que está a su lado es Fujita-kun, su mejor hombre hasta la fecha a pesar de su reciente incorporación al cuerpo"

La ninja asintió mientras su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, pensando qué podía ser tan importante que la propia policía necesitaba pedirle ayuda a un ladrón. Miró a su alrededor, intentando encontrar algún tipo de trampa, pero no halló nada.

Kawaji tomó la palabra

"Fujita-san nos ha dicho que está dispuesta a trabajar para nosotros por la nada despreciable cantidad de 200 yenes, que serán suyos en cuanto haya cumplido con nuestro encargo. Además, y como aliciente, estamos dispuestos a hacer la vista gorda sobre sus actos delictivos si jura no contarle nada de esto a nadie"

"Realmente debe ser algo muy importante. Les importa si fumo? Bien. Su agente me dijo que necesitan que entre en un edificio bien protegido a tomar algo. Comprenderán que necesito algo más de información, verdad?"

"Por supuesto, por supuesto" Kawaji desenrolló un mapa sobre el escritorio del despacho, poniéndolo de forma que ella lo tuviera al derecho. Ryoko se levantó y se acercó al mapa, mirando el lugar que señalaba el policía chaparro. El pueblo al que iban, Sokaai, afortunadamente estaba cerca de Kyoto, aunque cerca es una palabra relativa cuando se habla de kilómetros

"Ve esto? Este pequeño pueblo está regido por la autoridad local, que tiene su residencia justo aquí. Es el edificio más grande de todo Sokaai, así que seguro que no podrá confundirse. La localización exacta se la dará un doble agente que tenemos infiltrado. Tiene la descripción de Fujita-san, así que no tendrá problemas para reconocerles"

"Espere un momento. Quiere decir que..." Comenzó la ninja, pero Fujita terminó la frase por ella  
  
"Tengo que ir con ella? Kawaji-san, eso no formaba parte de mi misión--protestó el policía poniéndose en pie-- Sabe que tengo que..."

Kawaji agitó la mano para callarle, haciendo que Fujita apretara la mandíbula con un soplido indignado. Tan solo llevaba tres meses bajo las órdenes de la policía secreta y ya odiaba al enano con todo su ser. 

"Ookubo-sama y yo decidimos que la acompañara, sólo por si acaso"

"Por si acaso? Sé cuidarme sola, no necesito que uno de sus muchachos me acompañe"

"Quizá tenga razón, pero es de vital importancia que esos documentos vuelvan a nuestras manos, comprende? Tenemos que estar seguros de que estarán en nuestras manos en cinco días"

"Qué documentos? Cinco días? Pero tardaremos casi eso en ir y volver..!" 

Ookubo suspiró suavemente y la conminó a tranquilizarse "El tren les dejará relativamente cerca de donde tienen que ir. Lo único que necesita saber es que son unos documentos muy importantes, son solamente seis. Y en efecto, tienen que haberlos recuperado antes de cinco días o su misión será un fracaso. Fujita-kun, le pido disculpas por esto, pero debido a la importancia de la misión tendrán que partir ahora mismo"

"Ahora?"

"Como bien ha comentado, Ryoko-dono, tienen un largo viaje por delante. Cuanto antes partan, antes llegarán"

El policía suspiró y se removió en su silla. Tokio le mataría.

Ryoko se levantó de su asiento maldiciendo audiblemente y salió del despacho casi dando un portazo. Si él aún fuera capitán y ella hubiera estado bajo su mando jamás le hubiera dejado comportarse de esa manera. Fujita suspiró de nuevo, pero se dijo que tenía que resignarse. Además, el trabajo de policía era bastante parecido al de Shinsengumi....

Se levantó también con intención de seguirla, pero Kawaji le detuvo

"Escuche, Saito, esto no va a ser ningún paseo. Quiero que entienda que estamos poniendo mucho en sus manos. Esos papeles son de vital importancia para el Gobierno, y tienen que volver a nuestras manos. La ninja es prescindible, los documentos no. Ah, y otra cosa más. Sus enemigos fueron los que llevaron a cabo ese desagradable incidente el otro día. Sugiero que acabe con cuantos pueda antes de que puedan repetirlo"

El policía asintió, recordando el episodio al que hacía alusión su superior y que casi estuvo a punto de costarle la vida a un montón de inocentes, además de al Ministro de Defensa, Yamagata Aritomo. Si podía evitarlo, no volverían a poner en peligro a más inocentes

"Cuando lleguen a Kodoma, tendrán caballos esperándole para llegar a Sokaai. En el pueblo que está entre ambos tiene su casa el doble agente. Él será quien le reconozca a usted, entendido?"

"Entendido"

********************************************************

Afortunadamente para ellos, la mayor parte del recorrido entre Tokyo y Kyoto o estaba cubierto por una moderna línea de tren a vapor que haría que su viaje fuera mucho más rápido de lo que habría sido en un principio. Todo el camino de ida hacia la estación fue una retahíla de reproches por parte de la mujer, que estaba cuestionándose cómo había accedido a hacer semejante viaje. Y para colmo de males tenía que compartir cinco días de su vida con aquél policía que cuyos ojos parecían haber sido sacados de una historia para asustar a los críos. Estaba empezando a pensar incluso que había pedido poco dinero....

"Vas a estar todos estos días tan callado? Si es así me moriré de aburrimiento antes de que pueda robar nada" Sopló poniendo las manos en sus redondeadas caderas.

Como Fujita seguía sin contestar, la ninja continuó "Tengo la sensación de que tienes tantas ganas como yo de irte de viaje. En fin, hagámoslo todo lo más deprisa que podamos, de acuerdo? Así yo podré seguir con mi vida y tú con la tuya"

"Me parece buena idea --dijo sin mucho entusiasmo-- Mira, esa es la estación"

"Mm... nunca he montado en tren" Sonrió de pronto al acordarse. Algo bueno tenía que tener todo aquello, después de todo

  
Un par de horas después, cuando ya se hubo aburrido de contemplar el paisaje correr por la ventanilla, metió su cabeza rizada dentro del vagón en el que iban y se estiró como un gato. Miró al policía, que estaba sentado frente a él con los brazos y las piernas cruzados y los ojos cerrados, dormitando. Le hizo gracia el ver que así su rostro tan duro parecía hasta algo menos seco. El flequillo le ondeaba por el aire, y pensó, debía hacerle cosquillas en la cara. Pero si así era, no debía importarle o ya estaba acostumbrado.

Fujita abrió los ojos lentamente al sentirse observado y la ninja le saludó  
"Espero no haberte despertado. Aunque realmente no estaba haciendo ningún ruido... Mi intuición no me engañaba cuando pensé que había algo en ti que te hace distinto a los demás. Por cierto, tienes nombre?"

"Goro. Y no, no me ha despertado, no estaba durmiendo. Tan sólo pasaba el tiempo. Me aburre mucho no viajar a caballo"

"A caballo? Vaya... antes eras del ejército o algo? No eres muy mayor, pero quizá hasta hayas luchado en la guerra"

"Quizá" Se encogió de hombros

"Quizá? De acuerdo, no me lo digas si no quieres, ya lo averiguaré por mí misma. Yo no tuve ocasión de luchar... en batallas importantes quiero decir. Pero sí que pude patear algún trasero de Shinsengumi que quería entrar en nuestra casa sin ser invitado, y eso que aún era bastante jovencita --sonrió triunfal-- No sé cómo se les ocurrió pensar que podrían derrotarnos"

Goro agitó la cabeza sus palabras, pero no las tomó a mucha consideración "Es una conversadora incansable cuando no tiene nada que hacer, verdad?"

Ella se rió tapándose la boca con una mano de una forma que se le antojó dulce "Como tú dices, es una forma de pasar el tiempo. Además, me gusta saber cosas sobre la gente que me resulta interesante"

"Yo le resulto interesante? --Goro alzó una ceja-- Por qué?"

"No lo sé. Quizás sean tus ojos"

"No sé que tienen de interesantes"

Ryoko se encogió de hombros "Parecen sacados de una novela de terror. La verdad es que pareces más un matón que un policía. Sólo te faltaría comer más para ser un auténtico monstruo de cuento de niños. Los ojos, los colmillos y la expresión ya la tienes"

El policía arqueó las dejas totalmente fuera de guardia y la mujer comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia ante su reacción "No te ofendas, era una broma.... Pero apuesto a que nunca te habían dicho nada parecido. Ahh... te molesta que fume?"

"Er... er... no" Balbuceó todavía sin sobreponerse por la sorpresa, pero pronto recuperó su serenidad habitual. Ella encendió el cigarro, y le ofreció uno, pero él agitó la cabeza

"No, no fumo. Y una mujer no debería hacerlo tampoco o se convertirá en un marimacho y nadie la querrá como esposa" 

Los ojos de la ninja se entrecerraron con repentina furia, y si Goro no se hubiera movido en el último segundo el puño de la mujer le hubiera golpeado en la mandíbula. Los ojos dorado-amarronados del policía la contemplaron sorprendidos por semejante arranque de carácter. Por un momento pensó que no iba en serio, que sólo había sido una forma de devolverle la puya, pero al ver su brazo temblar ligeramente y la intensidad con la que le miraba concluyó que debía haber tocado un tema bastante personal

Ryoko sopló y instó a calmarse, retirando entonces el puño de la madera astillada del asiento "Lo que yo sea o deje de ser no debería importarte lo más mínimo --volvió a soplar, y se estiró, cerrando los ojos. Para cuando los volvió a abrir, su mirada había cambiado-- Tienes buenos reflejos, por cierto" Cambió de tema

"Y usted mucha fuerza. Por lo que sabemos de usted, hace tiempo que dejó su clan. Sigue entrenando después de todo o --"

"Quién le parece ahora interesante a quién, Fujita?" Le preguntó, haciendo de esa una buena ocasión para no tener que responderle

El policía sólo pudo sonreír ligeramente y encogerse de hombros " Tiene razón. A veces hablar es una buena forma de hacer pasar el tiempo, sobre todo si tienes delante alguien que te parece interesante"

"Cualquiera diría que estás intentando flirtear conmigo, señor policía!" Se escandalizó en broma la mujer echándose de nuevo a reír

Fujita agitó la cabeza y sonrió. La verdad es que le resultaba extrañamente curiosa aquella muchacha. Tan pronto podía ser escandalosamente grosera y bruta como se estaba riendo como una niña. De cualquier modo, cuántos años tendría? 17? 18? Seguramente no habría tomado parte activa en la guerra, sería demasiado pequeña entonces. Aún así, el hecho de haber sido --o de ser-- ninja hacía que su infancia no hubiera sido excesivamente normal. 

  
"Dime la verdad. Te han mandado conmigo porque no se fían de mí o porque realmente el trabajo tiene más peligros de lo que me han querido decir?" Le dijo un rato después, bastante más seria

Goro se encogió de hombros de nuevo "La verdad es que no lo sé. Mis jefes tienen la virtud de contarme menos de lo que deberían, aunque supongo que encontraremos resistencia"

"Hay algo que tiene picada mi curiosidad. Confían tanto en ti, en tus recursos como policía, como para darte esta misión? Quiero decir, ya me he dado cuenta de que no eres alguien normal, pero hasta ese punto? Me parecen pocas personas dos para recuperar 'eso' tan importante"

Fujita sonrió ladino y se recostó en el asiento de madera, cerrando de nuevo los ojos "Supongo que no me eligieron para estar a las órdenes directas de Kawaji tres meses después de ingresar en la policía por nada..."

"Espero que si tenemos problemas seas capaz de respaldar esa arrogancia tuya con tu espada" Se rió de nuevo la ninja

***********************************************************

Fueron 5 las horas que pasaron metidos en ese tren lleno de ruidos que viajaba con un traqueteo infernal sobre las vías casi recién construidas. Después de aquella amena conversación, los compañeros se habían sumido en el silencio que sólo era roto por la mujer para hacerle pequeñas pregunta u observaciones que se le venían de cuando en cuando a la mente. 

No pasaba desapercibido para ella que el policía era tan reservado o más como ella misma, y se preguntó qué habría detrás de ese uniforme de policía y de aquella máscara normalmente tan seria. Sólo tenía 4 días más para averiguarlo, y apostó con ella misma que antes de devolver los documentos a sus dueños ya le habría sonsacado algo personal. Se rió entre dientes levemente. Sí, estaba decidida a averiguar más cosas sobre él.

Volvió a sacar la cabeza por la ventanilla una vez más y cerró los ojos, dejando que el airecillo le diera en la cara y revolviera su pelo oscuro.   
Así al menos intentaría olvidar que hacía aproximadamente seis horas que no probaba bocado. Su marcha había sido tan precipitada que no habían podido ni coger provisiones para el viaje....

Era una suerte que siempre llevara su arma consigo, pensó sintiendo en sus antebrazos ambos tantos de empuñadura un tanto especial y dos largos trozos de la madera más dura también ciertamente especiales sujetos uno a su espalda y otro al brazo. Sonrió, pero con amargura.

Habría podido ser una ninja muy buena, tal y como lo eran sus hermanas... Pero el destino quiso que no naciera completamente japonesa y que su madre la casara con el líder de una familia de guerreros para conseguir un pacto. Aquél hombre despreciable y desagradable casi a partes iguales, tenía aproximadamente cuarenta años cuando la desposó. Y ella sólo contaba con quince

"Le pasa algo? Lleva demasiado rato callada --le dijo el policía a modo de guasa-- O es que ha encontrado algún otro tipo de entretenimiento que no me quiere contar?"

Ryoko agitó la cabeza y se volvió a mirarle "Estaba pensando. No eres el único que tiene derecho aquí a ello, sabes?"

Fujita gruñó suavemente y la miró a los ojos "Puede ser realmente borde cuando se lo propone, Ryoko-dono"

"Cuando no me lo propongo también. Y no te hagas el dolido, no te pega" Volvió a mirar por la ventanilla. Siempre se ponía de muy mal humor cuando recordaba a ese maldito bastardo que había sido su marido y lo que perdió por su culpa

Quizá si cuando le asesinó a sangre fría hubiera sabido que la desterrarían del clan para siempre, negándole incluso el uso de su apellido, no lo hubiera hecho. Pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía la respuesta. El mero hecho de no volver a sentir su tacto repugnante, su aliento de depredador sobre ella, había hecho que mereciera la pena empezar su carrera como ladrona

El repentino revés furioso de la ninja le había recordado a su mujer, pensó el policía mientras miraba al techo en un fútil intento de pasar el tiempo. Quizá fuera su destino tener mujeres con carácter a su alrededor.... En realidad era eso lo que hacía que Ryoko le pareciera aceptable como compañera, aunque le molestaba que se tomara la libertad de pagar sus demonios interiores con los demás.

Un súbito movimiento del tren le indicó que estaban comenzando a reducir la velocidad. Seguramente ya estaban llegando a su parada de destino, el único apeadero que estaba construido hasta la fecha.

"Espero que ese sea el pueblo donde nos bajamos y que con toda la prisa que tenemos haya tiempo de comer un poco... y de comprar algo para los próximos días" Le dijo Ryoko ya más tranquila sentándose bien en el asiento de madera. Fujita vio que su mirada se había vuelto bastante más opaca que antes, como si lo que fuera que hubiera pasado por su mente la hubiera hecho crecer

"No se preocupe por la comida. Tenemos un par de caballos con provisiones esperándonos, y hay un pueblo a mitad de camino entre donde nos bajamos y Sokaai"

"Supongo que debo intuir que no vamos a comer en un restaurante... Al menos cambiaremos de forma de viajar. Estoy deseando estirar las piernas..."

Fujita suspiró. Él si que lo estaba deseando. Apenas tenía espacio entre los asientos para cambiar de postura... 

  
El tren fue reduciendo su velocidad lentamente, de forma que para cuando llegaron a Kodoma los frenos detuvieron al leviatán de metal justo donde deberían y sin realizar ningún esfuerzo más de la cuenta

"Por fin! Nunca pensé que me alegraría tanto de llegar...!" Exclamó Ryoko una vez puso los pies sobre la tierra de nuevo. Se estiró todo lo larga que era, lanzando los brazos hacia el cielo, y era curioso ver cómo las mangas de su gi no caían hasta los codos al hacerlo debido a sus armas

El policía anduvo lentamente hasta ella, intentando que sus piernas volvieran a responder como hacía cinco horas "Vamos a buscar los caballos"

"No iras así, verdad? Todo el mundo te reconocerá como policía si llevas esa ropa"

"Y qué problema hay con eso? " Agitó la cabeza. La ropa que llevaba era bastante cómoda, y si la casaca le molestaba siempre podía quitársela. Lo único que aborrecía de su uniforme era la gorra, que afortunadamente había dejado en el despacho de Kawaji. Comprobó que la katana seguía bien sujeta en su cinturón y comenzó a andar

"Pensaba que sería un secreto quienes somos. Al menos tienes idea de a dónde vamos? Este sitio es grande..."

"No"

"Estupendo" Murmuró apretando el paso para conseguir alcanzarle. Al parecer el hombre había decidido mostrarse tan borde como ella...

Kodoma era un pueblecito relativamente grande, con unos cuantos restaurantes aquí y allá, y un montón de casitas bajas rodeadas de árboles. Además de ellos, algunas casas, las que se suponían más importantes, tenían también un pequeño jardín, alguna incluso con un estanque. Una calle entera estaba dedicada al comercio, de modo que además de estar llena de tiendas ponían allí un aparatoso mercadillo todas las semanas.

La pareja bajó por esta calle sin prestar demasiada atención a la gente que les miraba con curiosidad, puesto que eran bastante llamativos. Algunos pensaban que el policía la llevaba detenida al pequeño edificio-calabozo que regía el inspector local pero otros quizá más avispados, o que habían vivido más tiempo como para saber cómo se movía un ninja, tenían una opinión totalmente diferente

Un cartel que decía "Policía" colgaba de un edificio con dos plantas de aspecto más bien grisáceo que tenía los cimientos construidos en piedra. Atados a un poste estaban dos caballos marrones perfectamente equipados. La ninja miró a Fujita con sorpresa

"Cómo es posible que hayas encontrado este sitio a la primera? Dijiste que no sabías por dónde teníamos que ir!"

"Y no lo sabía. Pero tengo la sensación de haber estado aquí antes, durante la guerra" Respondió algo distraído mirando a su alrededor. Los edificios bajos, el polvo de las calles, los árboles... Lo recordaba todo como con bruma, y además muy oscuro.

"Así que realmente fuiste soldado, mm? La verdad es que debías de dar un miedo terrible --se rió-- Me alegro de no haberme encontrado nunca contigo en la guerra. Si nos encontramos con problemas, recuérdame que observe tu estilo de lucha. Luego te diré que cantidad estimo mataste..." Le dijo agarrándose las manos por detrás de la espalda

"No lo sé ni yo, pero tampoco es algo que me importe especialmente, puesto que todos merecían su destino" Goro miró ligeramente al cielo. Había estado allí con el Shinsengumi, pero por alguna razón no era capaz de recordar cuándo ni por qué. De pronto un presentimiento le hizo girar la cabeza hacia la calle de al lado. Entre las casas descubrió un hueco grande. Debía haber pasado ya cierto tiempo, pero todavía había en las casas laterales las señales de un cruel incendio.

Se recordó entonces, un par de años atrás, borracho junto con su tropa en aquél pueblo. No sabía qué demonios estaban haciendo allí... Ah, sí. Estaba junto a aquellos traidores al Shinsen, iban a dar caza a un montón de espías del Ishinshinshi que trabajaban en aquella casa de té algo mugrienta por fuera pero de acogedor interior.

Entraron como quince soldados, tan borrachos que casi hasta habían perdido el sentido del deber y sólo pensaban en divertirse. Las mujeres eran bastante tímidas, teniendo en cuenta lo afilado de sus katanas y sus abrigos aguamarina ensangrentados. Pero de pronto apareció una mujer que asumió el mando. Era muy hermosa y, aunque no iba maquillada como una geisa, su pelo estaba perfectamente recogido en un alto moño sujeto por hermosas varillas de madera tallada. Ella sola, armada tan sólo con el brillante fulgor de sus ojos verdes, se había encarado con todos ellos.

Recordaba que, borracho como estaba, le pareció que veía visiones cuando su rostro le recordó al de aquella joven de Kyoto que le había recogido en su casa. Pero ella también le había reconocido... 

"Eh, Fujita... ocurre algo?" Le preguntó Ryoko acercándose hasta él al ver que se había detenido y miraba el solar insistentemente

El policía agitó la cabeza y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. La ninja le miró sorprendida al ver que sonreía de veras, sin sarcasmos y sin máscaras como la de la noche anterior.

"Deberías sonreír más a menudo, Fujita. Pareces totalmente otra persona --le dijo suavemente dándole un golpecito en el brazo y andando hacia los caballos -- Vas a quedarte ahí embobado todo lo que queda de día o vas a entrar a decirle al jefe que nos vamos, mm?"

Pensando aún en aquellas cosas, aunque ya perfectamente serio, el hombre entró en el edificio. No tardó más de cinco minutos en tenerlo todo totalmente arreglado.

Ryoko le estaba esperando ya montada en uno de los animales, y se aseguraba antes de salir a trotar que todo estaba sujeto tal y como debería

"Espero que pueda estar una hora más sin comer, Ryoko-dono. Comeremos en el bosque. Si no recuerdo mal hay algo similar a un claro cerca de aquí" Le comentó Fujita subiéndose al caballo con agilidad.

"De acuerdo, pero dentro de una hora me bajaré del caballo a comer, te guste o no -- suspiró poniendo una mano sobre su cadera -- Vamos, te sigo"

La pareja sacó los caballos de la ciudad con lentitud para no causar ningún problema a los viandantes, pero cuando tuvieron las afueras de Kodoma frente a ellos espolearon a las monturas, que respondieron perfectamente.

Ryoko estaba feliz de ir a lomos de un caballo, ya que resultaba mucho más emocionante que viajar en tren, pero tenía la impresión de que el policía lo adoraba aún más que ella. Sus ojos brillaban complacidos y cabalgaba un poco echado hacia delante, con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

Sus dudas de si había luchado en la guerra quedaron totalmente disipadas entonces. Nunca había conocido a un policía como él. De hecho, nunca en sus 19 años de vida había conocido un hombre así. Cuanto más conocía de él, más le recordaba a sí misma...

Cuando llegó la hora pactada habían llegado al claro que el policía le había comentado a la ninja. El bosque se abría ligeramente donde una roca de tamaño considerable se erguía. La mujer se preguntó durante unos instantes cómo demonios habría llegado hasta allí, pero pronto el hambre fue su inmediata preocupación.

Felizmente comenzó a desempacar un par de raciones y también sacó agua. Se sorprendía gratamente de haber aguantado tanto tiempo sin beber. Después de todo tenía más experiencia robando que siendo ninja y no había tenido que pasar hambre o sed en misiones contra enemigos.

Se sentó al lado de Goro y le preguntó si él había pasado muchas penurias siendo soldado. El policía la miró un poco sorprendido por su curiosidad, ya que nadie le preguntaba nunca por ese tipo de cuestiones que además pertenecían al pasado. Le relató entonces, mientras comían, en qué había consistido su trabajo en el pasado.

Ryoko escuchaba todo con gran atención, sin perder detalle. Había veces que sus andanzas, sobre todo la batalla en el castillo de Aizu, que le habían parecido exageradas, pero Fujita lo contaba todo con tanta naturalidad que no le parecía posible que le estuviera mintiendo

"Así que has matado a unos cuantos bastantes Shinsen, eh? Eso está muy bien! Gente como tú nos ha llevado a la paz que hay ahora" Sonrió casi con admiración dándole un buen bocado a su comida

"Sí, unos cuantos sí que tuve que matar, sí..." Se encogió de hombros. En sus relatos no había dicho de qué bando estaba, pero ella se había formado la idea por sí misma. No le hacía especial gracia que pensara que había sido Ishinshinshi, pero tal y como hablaba del Shinsengumi casi parecía mejor para la futura cooperación que no dijera nada

Cuando terminaron, Goro se desabrochó la casaca. Aunque hacía algo más fresco por aquellos lares debido a que se estaban aproximando cada vez mas al Fujiyama, seguía haciendo bastante calor

Ryoko se estiró y recogió todo, disponiéndose para partir "Supongo que tendremos que seguir cabalgando, verdad?"

"Así es. Tendremos que seguir hoy y parte de mañana. Aproximadamente llegaremos allí para comer. Luego supongo que conque nos dejemos ver el agente se pondrá en contacto con nosotros..." Dijo, aunque la última frase era más para él

"Entonces dormiremos al raso.... Bueno, no es que me emocione la idea pero supongo que es parte de ganar 200 yenes" 

  
Pasaron el resto del día subidos a lomos del caballo, parando lo mínimo necesario para ellos y para las monturas. Si no se daban prisa no podrían cumplir el tiempo establecido, y según los mandamases, eso podía ser fatal.

El bosque su alrededor era bastante frondoso, pero Fujita se las había arreglado bastante bien para encontrar un camino. Quizás hiciera bastante tiempo que nadie pasaba por allí montado a caballo, seguramente hubiera otras rutas más sencillas, pero eso no significaba que en otros tiempos no se hubiera utilizado aquella senda. 

Estuvieron cabalgando hasta que apenas podían ver frente a ellos. Sólo entonces decidieron pasar la noche y volver a galopar cuando saliera el sol. Ataron los caballos por separado 'por si acaso' e hicieron un pequeño fuego para, al menos, ver a su alrededor.

A Fujita no le preocupaba que alguien pudiera saber dónde se encontraban, puesto que ya no había peligro en los bosques a no ser que fuera alguna panda de ladrones. Y esos menos que nadie se atreverían a intentar acercarse a un policía armado con una katana.

Ryoko se tumbó en el suelo, algo cerca del fuego para poder ver mientras dormía 'con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado', como era su costumbre siempre que no dormía en casa. Y todo había que decirlo, esa costumbre había salvado su vida en un par de ocasiones.... Antes de abandonarse al descanso, echó un vistazo a su lado. 

Goro estaba sentado contra un árbol, las piernas estiradas y la espada apoyada sobre sus piernas. Tenía la cabeza recostada contra la madera y los ojos cerrados, pero sabía que no dormía. 

"Despiértame a media noche y te relevaré, de acuerdo?" Le dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por mirarle, ya que el sueño estaba venciendo sus párpados. Cuando se durmió, aún no había obtenido respuesta y para cuando despertó ya estaban empezando a salir los primeros rayos de sol

**************************************************

Aquella mañana Ryoko se había puesto como una furia con él por no haberla despertado, recordándole casi violentamente que era una ninja y que era tan capaz como él de llevar a cabo la misión, dejando claro que no quería ningún trato especial por ser mujer.

Goro se limitó a asentir como si le siguiera la corriente a un loco, sin prestar demasiada atención a sus palabras. Prefería desayunar, la verdad...

La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando el policía le dijo que no era muy buena idea fumar en un bosque con el calor que estaba haciendo. Entonces ella casi se lo comió crudo.

El resto de la mañana, incluyendo cabalgada y todo, fue superada sin incidentes, mayormente porque ninguno abrió la boca en todo el trayecto hasta que no vieron el final del bosque.

Donde los árboles empezaban ya a tener una distancia considerable entre ellos comenzaba una pequeña llanura que culminaba con la visión del pueblo en el horizonte amarillento por el calor. La visión de la primera meta hizo que espolearan los caballos para ir más deprisa. Tenían ganas de ver algo de civilización a parte de bosque. La ninja, además, tenía que buscar si en algún lugar vendían tabaco...

  
El pueblo, que respondía al nombre de Hitsume, era aproximadamente del tamaño de Kodoma, aunque no era tan bonito ni de lejos. Todo allí era más polvoriento y carente de vida. Se notaba que no había tanto dinero como en el otro pueblo, aunque quizás ambas ciudades fueran parecidas antes de la llegada del ferrocarril

Las casas eran bajas en su mayoría, grises o amarronadas, y había poca vegetación en las calles. Además, el suelo, al estar tan seco, levantaba grandes polvaredas.

Pero la gente de Hitsume era todo lo contrario a su pueblo. Eran gente despierta y agradable, y enseguida que los vieron llegar se acercaron a saludar, sobre todo los más ancianos. Aquí y allá les preguntaban a dónde se dirigían y de dónde venían, y los más serviciales hasta les daban señas de dónde poder dormir o alojarse.

Ryoko asentía a todo el mundo como saludo, sonriendo suavemente y dejando que fuera el policía el que se encargara de todo. Le miró sonreír y hablar educadamente con todas las personas, agradeciéndoles mucho lo que hacían por ellos con esa personalidad amigable y tan poco propia de la persona que en realidad era

Goro acercó su montura a la de ella un poco más y sin perder la afabilidad de su máscara le dijo que ya se habían dejado ver lo suficiente en el pueblo como para que el contacto les empezara a buscar. Lo mejor sería que se detuvieran en uno de los restaurantes que les habían indicado y tomar algo. 

La ninja asintió. La idea de comer algo recién hecho le pareció deliciosa.

  
De este modo, se detuvieron en el bar-restaurante más cercano de los que les habían indicado y dejaron allí amarrados sus caballos. El lugar parecía ser el más grande de todos los del pueblo, y también el que contaba con más recursos. Ryoko miró a su alrededor, y el local le pareció tan hermoso como algunos que había visitado estando en Tokyo. Cada mesa estaba separada por biombos de papel de arroz decorados con sencillas formas verdes que representaban dragones. Las personas que estaban allí comiendo les saludaron simpáticos cuando fueron acercándose a la mesa que el propietario les había indicado prontamente

"La gente aquí es muy, muy amable y simpática, no te parece?" Le preguntó al policía cuando ya se hubieron sentado. Fujita asintió levemente y se desabrochó los primeros botones de su casaca cruzada. A pesar del calor había pensado que sería mucho más útil presentarse allí como un policía bien uniformado...

"Qué vas a pedir?" Le volvió a preguntar viendo cómo se quitaba lentamente los guantes

"Mm... soba. Hace días que no lo pruebo..." Dijo casi con un suspiro. A ella le pareció cómica su expresión y se rió suavemente

"Yo también hace mucho que no lo como. Se podrá fumar aquí, verdad?" Preguntó un poco en voz alta por si alguien respondía, pero nadie dijo nada, así que sacó de su manga el paquete de cigarros y cerillas y encendió uno

El mesero pronto llegó a tomarles nota, y no se quejó del humo para nada. Les prometió que dentro de poco tendrían la comida, y se volvió a marchar tan deprisa como había llegado

Ryoko estaba algo absorta dando caladas al cigarrillo, de modo que cuando se dio cuenta de que Goro la miraba casi fijamente con aquellos ojos de película arqueó las cejas

"Qué es lo que sucede, Fujita?"

"Estaba pensando que no le queda bien fumar... Y me planteaba por qué empezó a hacerlo"

Ella le lanzó una mirada afilada y soltó el humo hacia él "Un desgraciado asqueroso me pegó el vicio y ahora no lo puedo dejar... Pero hay veces que me es útil para pensar mejor... me tranquiliza" Se encogió de hombros

"Realmente le tiene mucho aprecio --agitó la cabeza, sarcástico-- Por qué no lo puede dejar?" 

"Es... adictivo. Como una droga, diría yo, sólo que no hace daño. Y no, no le tenía aprecio. Afortunadamente ya no está en el mundo" Goro volvió a ver que sus ojos perdían el brillo de buen humor que les caracterizaba, y se preguntó si tendría que ver con lo que estaba pensando en el tren el día anterior.

"Y tú, no tienes ningún vicio? No fumas, no bebes.... Te gustan entonces las mujeres?"

"Eh.... --arqueó una ceja, tomado por sorpresa-- Cómo quiere que responda a eso? Si le digo que no, pensará que me gustan los hombres. Y si le digo que sí, pensará que soy un mujeriego. Contesta eso a su pregunta?"

"Sí... pero no hace falta que te sonrojes" Se rió. Y aún se rió con más ganas al ver que su comentario había surtido efecto. Al decirle aquello sin ser verdad había conseguido que realmente se ruborizara un poco

"Estás muy mono así" Se siguió riendo, apagando ya el consumido cigarro. Fujita frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, con una mirada capaz de hacer que alguien cayera muerto. Desde luego no le gustaba que se rieran de él, pero menos aún que le dijeran cosas como esas. Un capitán del Shinsengumi con una reputación como la suya no podía ser 'mono'....

Alguien se acercó a su mesa sonriendo, y el policía le dirigió la mirada. El recién llegado arqueó las cejas y tragó saliva ligeramente, asustado

"Ho...hola. Me llamo Takishime Kuno, es un placer conocerles" Se presentó con una ligera inclinación

"Encantada, Takishime-san. En qué podemos ayudarle?" Le dijo cortésmente la ninja 

"El caso es justo al revés, señorita --sonrió aún con un poco de nerviosismo -- Estoy seguro de tener algo que les interesa"

"Mmm no queremos comprar nad--"

"Dónde podemos encontrarle?" La cortó Fujita

Kuno les dio una serie de instrucciones sobre cómo llegar a su casa y les dijo que fueran a verle dentro de dos horas

Una vez se hubo marchado, Ryoko lo entendió todo. Aquél tipo era su informador....! De repente recordó la misión y sus doscientos yenes y se permitió una amplia sonrisa.

El mesero llegó con dos boles de soba humeantes, y el aroma tan bueno que desprendía hizo que el policía se desenfadara un poco.

**************************

La casa de Takishime Kuno era de las pocas en el pueblo que tenía dos alturas, teniendo un pequeño balcón en el piso más elevado. Pero ahí se acababan las diferencias con el resto, puesto que tenía el mismo color amarronado de la ciudad. 

Goro llamó a la puerta y acto seguido una voz les invitó a entrar desde el piso de arriba. Debía tener el pequeño balcón abierto.

El interior era bastante sencillo, sólo tenía tatami en las habitaciones más importantes, es decir, en el salón y en su dormitorio. Por las paredes había algún que otro lienzo de arroz con alguna escritura, pero nada más.

Como le habían escuchado arriba, buscaron el modo de llegar hasta allí, encontrando unas escaleras algo polvorientas y antiguas que llevaban hasta el piso alto. Allí vieron al contacto, un hombre de pelo corto y castaño, recogiendo unas pocas cosas en un hatillo

"Me alegro que llegaran bien de su viaje. Estaba empezando a temer que tendría que retrasar mi marcha porque llegarían tarde..."

"Siempre llego en el plazo oportuno --replicó Fujita-- Por qué se marcha tan deprisa?"

"Quieren matarme... los mismos que van ustedes a atacar... quieren matarme! Se da cuenta? Por eso tengo que irme tan deprisa... Seguramente a estas alturas ya estén buscándome..." Kuno miró a todos lados, como si esperara una emboscada enemiga, pero allí sólo estaban ellos tres

"Si tiene tanta prisa díganos lo que necesitamos saber y podrá irse" Se encogió ella de hombros

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Nunca han estado en Sokaai, verdad? No se preocupen, aunque está un poco fuera de las casas, el edificio de la autoridad local no tiene pérdida. Es el más grande de todo el lugar y además tiene una de las paredes mirando a una caída. Sí, un pequeño acantilado. Bien, el edificio es aproximadamente rectangular, con dos plantas. Tiene una puerta principal que está siempre guardada, pero creo que podrán apañárselas para entrar por alguna de las ventanas. Tienen que ser muy precavidos, está todo lleno de guardias..."

"Número aproximado y situación"

Kuno paró en lo que estaba haciendo y puso su atención sobre el policía, que se había apoyado de brazos cruzados en la pared "No sé cuantos serán, tal vez quince y bien armados, sin situación estable. Van paseando por la casa, aunque hay un par en la puerta principal y otros tantos siempre apostados donde están los documentos"

"Y qué hay de lo que tengo que robar? Sabe como es la habitación?" 

"Está en el piso de arriba y es bastante grande, tiene un escritorio al fondo. Seguramente sea la partición más bonita de todo el edificio. Tiene bastante decoración, con tapices y todo... Los documentos estarán allí, sin duda alguna, o encima de la mesa o en algún cajón. Ya le he dicho que tiene bastantes guardias, así que no sé cómo va a entrar allí. Pero eso ya es cosa suya, no mía. Yo he cumplido con mi trabajo"

"Los líderes estarán allí, Takishime-san?" 

"Sólo es uno y seguramente esté, aunque no tengo ni idea de la hora, viene y va a su gusto... Pero tendrá que ir pronto por los documentos para marcharse y hacer el mayor camino posible en un día... --comentó mientras terminaba de llenar el hatillo con sus cosas-- Pueden quedarse aquí a dormir esta noche y cuando les plazca. Sokaai está bastante cerca de aquí, sólo tardarán unas cuatro horas cabalgando..."

"Pensaba que estaría más lejos"

"Se debieron equivocar al mirar el mapa, señorita. Ahora, si me disculpan, me marcho de aquí. Espero que los suyos sean tan buenos protegiéndome como yo informado.... Suerte en su empresa!!" Les dijo antes de salir corriendo por las escaleras.

Ryoko le miró marcharse un poco anonadada por su prisa "Desde luego tarde no llega... --comentó-- Bueno, ya has oído, son cuatro horas hasta Sokaai. Qué vamos a hacer? Atacaremos por la mañana o prefieres que sea de noche? Por mi parte me da igual, pero creo que sería mejor que fuera mañana. Aquí podremos dormir bien, y con eso quiero decir dormir los dos, me has oído? Si hay tantos enemigos como el hombre ha dicho, tendrás que estar bien despierto para poder ayudarme" Se puso las manos en las caderas

"De acuerdo, mamá" Le dijo sin mucho entusiasmo echando un vistazo a la vista que daba el balconcito. Ryoko entrecerró los ojos a su burla, pero se calló, sabiendo que tirarle una estrella ninja no haría otra cosa que provocarle más.

Agitó la cabeza y se sentó en el tatami enfrente del balcón, buscando alguna corriente que la refrescara. Con un insignificante gesto soltó los tantos de sus sujeciones en los brazos y las armas cayeron hasta sus manos.

Las dejó sobre sus rodillas y entonces se subió la manga derecha del gi para poder coger un palo de madera que también llevaba escondido. Se separó un poco de la pared y metió la mano por su espalda, sacando otro aún más largo que terminaba de componer su arma.

Goro se giró un poco para ver qué hacía tan callada y observó las dos armas y los palos sobre sus piernas. Curioso, siguió mirando. No tenía ni idea de qué es lo que iba a hacer con todo aquello.

Ryoko tomó uno de los tantos y lo 'enfundó' en el palo más corto hasta dejarlo perfectamente encajado. Luego tomó el otro palo y lo enroscó al primero, y por fin enroscó el otro tanto en el largo bo que había creado.

"Te gusta mi lanza? Apuesto a que nunca habías visto algo así" Le dijo sin mirarle, enfrascada en la tarea de asegurarlo todo bien

"Ciertamente no. Es una buena forma de tener algo tan grande escondido, pero me pregunto si será tan resistente como debería" 

"Es todo lo resistente que puede ser. El palo más largo está forrado con metal, y el corto también al llevar la hoja del tanto dentro. Las uniones son a rosca, con lo que nunca se sueltan" Sin hacer mucha fuerza se la lanzó al policía, que la cogió al vuelo para inspeccionarla

"La fabricó el armero de nuestro clan. Como ves, era todo un maestro de las armas ocultas"

"Desde luego. Y seguro que tiene más sorpresas ocultas dentro de tu traje ninja, verdad?" La sonrió ligeramente devolviéndole el arma

Ella también sonrió "Quizá cuando acabe nuestro trabajo te deje que las veas todas. Serías el primero, por supuesto. Ya sabes que son cosas secretas" Se rió

***********************************************************

La noche pasó sin incidentes igual que la anterior, y aunque la mujer intentó por todos los medios que Fujita se acostara como una persona normal, no consiguió despegarle de su katana

Ryoko se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol y se desperezó sin hacer movimientos bruscos. A pesar de que estaban uno en cada punta de la habitación, sabía que si hacía algún movimiento raro o algún ruido, por pequeño que fuera, el policía se despertaría con la katana en su mano.

Se sentó y su mente comenzó a bullir nerviosamente. Aquél era el día, y no podía fallar. No era como otras veces que podía escabullirse si había problemas. Hoy tenía que salir de aquél edificio con los documentos. Se preguntó su Goro sabría por qué eran tan importantes y se dijo que se lo preguntaría cuando tuviera ocasión.

Miró hacia él y vio que no se había movido apenas desde que se acostó. Su mano derecha seguía tocando la empuñadura y aún estaba vuelto hacia la puerta de la habitación, preparado por si había intrusos

Me gustaría verle dormido Pensó sonriendo mientras intentaba organizar su maraña de rizos oscuros de forma que no la molestaran. Finalmente decidió recogerlos en una coleta baja. Se levantó muy, muy despacio, intentando satisfacer su deseo, pero su desilusión fue completa cuando escuchó su voz

"No pensaría irse sin mí, verdad?"

"No, sólo estiraba las piernas" Mintió estirándose una vez más "Por qué siempre me tratas de usted? Yo no lo hago contigo"

"Es lo que pasa cuando uno está bien educado" Se encogió de hombros incorporándose. De pronto la almohada del futón se estrelló contra su cabeza

"Hasta recién levantado eres insoportable, Fujita!" Gruñó buscando en la habitación algo más que lanzarle

"Tranquila, recuerda que la casa no es tuya..." Sonrió ladino colocándose la espada en el cinturón. Ella clavó una mirada asesina en sus ojos dorados, pero se dio cuenta que no podía sostenerla, así que volvió a gruñir mientras se acercaba a la puerta, llevándose su lanza consigo

  
Sin siquiera desayunar subieron a la grupa de los caballos y dejaron la ciudad polvorienta detrás de ellos. Hasta que no estuvieran a una distancia prudente no probarían bocado, y eso no sucedió hasta dos horas después. Ciertamente fue un desayuno frugal, apenas desmontaron diez minutos antes de volver a cabalgar.

Por allí el clima era algo más fresco, y eso se notaba hasta en la vegetación, que era bastante más verde que la que habían visto hasta el momento. A pesar de que tenían que estar empezando a perder ya la hoja, en aquél bosquecillo los árboles aún estaban verdes y frondosos, mostrando tan sólo pequeñas manchas marrones de cuando en cuando.

  
Casi era medio día cuando vieron los primeros vestigios de civilización por los alrededores. Había campos labrados aquí y allá, y habían encontrado bastantes árboles talados de un tiempo a esta parte.

Ryoko acercó su caballo al de Goro

"De veras no sería mejor que no te reconocieran como policía? Si sospechan sobre nosotros tendremos muchos más guardias en nuestro camino, no crees?"

"Sospecharían igual al vernos armados. Tú serás mi prisionera cuando entremos en la ciudad. Si la memoria no me falla, los únicos calabozos de esta zona están en el otro pueblo, pero haré como si no lo supiera. Para cuando nos pongan en el buen camino ya habremos visto gran parte de la ciudad y nos habremos hecho a la idea de por donde atacar"

La ninja escuchó con atención y de pronto se sorprendió. Ya no la trataba de usted. Agitó la cabeza con una ligera sombra de sonrisa y sacó un cigarro de los que había comprado la tarde anterior, encendiéndolo con calma "Me parece buena idea, pero implica que atacaremos de noche?"

"No lo sé. De momento esto es lo que haremos, pero seguramente habrá que hacer modificaciones sobre la marcha, así que estate bien atenta"

"Vale, vale, papá --agitó la cabeza, imitándole la noche anterior -- Al menos espero que comeremos antes de entrar en la ciudad..."

Fujita se apeó del caballo de un salto y la miró de reojo mientras comenzaba a desempacar provisiones

Justo antes de llegar ató las manos de la ninja a su espalda con un pedazo de tela de los sacos de provisiones y se colgó la lanza a la espalda tal y como hacía ella. 

"Espero que a la gente no le dé por lanzarme verduras..." Suspiró mientras dejaba que el policía llevar a su caballo por las riendas

Nada más entrar en Sokaai la gente comenzó a cuchichear sobre ellos. Goro se preguntaba mientras se obligaba a poner un gesto más o menos amistoso si aquellas personas serían cómplices de aquellos a quienes iban a visitar o si tan sólo estaban recelosos.

Miró a Ryoko, y la expresión ceñuda que había adoptado para adaptarse a su papel casi le hizo reír. Realmente parecía un bandido de la peor ralea, con el ceño fruncido, la expresión amenazante y las mandíbulas fuertemente encajadas enseñando de cuando en cuando los dientes

Fueron recorriendo la ciudad de aquella guisa, acercándose cada vez más a su destino, que no era otro sino el edificio que, a pesar de estar a cierta distancia de las casas, era el que más sobresalía en todo el pueblo.

Uno de los habitantes se les acercó un poco temeroso, preguntándoles por su paradero. Goro le respondió según lo habían planeado, y el hombre le respondió que efectivamente allí no tenían calabozos, sino que estaban en el pueblo de al lado

El policía fingió sorprenderse "De veras? Eso sí que es una sorpresa. Ahora tendré que ir hasta allí... Pero estoy muy cansado, sabe? Podría indicarme el edificio de la autoridad local? Así podría descansar antes de seguir mi viaje y además dispondría de un mapa para no perderme"

El hombre asintió y le señaló el gran edificio que ya conocían. Fujita se volvió hacia Ryoko

"Esto es un pequeño contratiempo, aunque no te tendrá fuera de la jaula por mucho tiempo. Es un pequeño 'cambio de planes'" Le dijo con doble sentido

Ella le miró, más duramente que antes si cabe, y le escupió, fallando a propósito, aunque por poco "Maldito policía del demonio. Algún día haré que te acuerdes de esto"

Fujita sonrió ladino y guió los caballos por las estrechas calles del pueblecito, teniendo cuidado de no alterar demasiado el orden público. No tardaron demasiado en quedar delante del edificio, sin duda el más grande y lujoso del lugar. Tal y como el informador les había dicho, habían tenido que dejar atrás las casas aproximadamente una decena de metros, y a su alrededor, junto al precipicio, había un pequeño jardín verde. 

El edificio contaba con dos plantas bajo el tejado rojizo y adornado con figuras en las esquinas. Había algo en su estructura que recordaba más a un templo que a un edificio normal. Tenía una puerta de entrada grande remarcada con un vivo color rojo con rebordes en dorado y varias ventanas circulares engarzadas con enrejados que hacían formas. Dos guardias apostados en la puerta les miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

El policía desmontó y ayudó a la ninja a bajar. A los ojos de la gente parecía que estaba asegurando las ataduras de su prisionera, pero en verdad lo que hacía era atarla de forma que pudiera liberarse sin problemas cuando fuera necesario.

Sin perder ojo de encima de ella y llevando a las dos monturas terminaron de aproximarse. Ryoko miró el edificio cuando estuvieron debajo del tejado. Había lugares en el techo que estaban marcados como si hubiera habido algo colgando allí, y no le costó trabajo imaginar un gran gong. Posiblemente aquél templo hubiera sido saqueado --y sus monjes asesinados-- en el movimiento anti budista que había asolado la región hacía poco tiempo

Por eso decía el tipo que era un edificio grande y lujoso, y por eso está algo retirado... Pensó entonces concentrándose en parecer amenazadora bajo los ojos de los centinelas. Se les quedó mirando fijamente con expresión dura mientras Goro hacía su trabajo, esto era, convencerles de que les dejaran entrar.

Por el brillo de sus ojos pudo adivinar fácilmente que le había costado más de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero al final estaban dentro, aunque con uno de aquellos hombres delante de ellos, guiándoles.

El interior era bastante amplio, con suelos cubiertos con un tatami bastante bueno. Aquí y allá habían algunas pinturas de kanjis adornando las paredes, y una pequeña mesita en una esquina regalaba la vista con un precioso ikebana

Los compañeros intercambiaron miradas. El guardia de la puerta no podría dejar su puesto ni aunque le pareciera que su compañero tardaba demasiado en regresar, y no parecía haber nadie cerca.

Ryoko asintió y con un poco de maña soltó las ataduras que aprisionaban sus muñecas. Vio que Fujita desenvainaba su espada sigilosamente y se acercó a su víctima por detrás. Entonces saltó encima de él, tapándole la boca con la mano para que no pudiera gritar.

Antes de que pudiera tan siquiera intentar defenderse, la hoja de la katana del policía casi le había atravesado de parte a parte. La liberó con un gruñido, intentando no manchar el piso de sangre mientras ella tomaba al muerto e intentaba dejar las menos huellas posibles de su paso por allí

"Odio tener que hacer esto. No es honorable matar por la espalda" Dijo en voz baja, su descontento patente en sus facciones.

"No deberías esperarme en algún lado? Yo sola me las arreglaré mucho mejor para esconderme, y además hago mucho menos ruido que tú"

"De ser esto un robo normal irías sola. Pero tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que hemos matado a alguien y comenzarán a buscarte. Necesitarás mi ayuda con el resto de los guardias. Así podrás ver si soy un fanfarrón o no" Sonrió ladino vigilando desde donde habían escondido al cadáver. Le dio su extraña lanza a la mujer y comenzaron a moverse sigilosamente por el edificio.

Ryoko seguía pensando que podía hacer aquello sola, que no necesitaba su ayuda para encargarse de aquellos tipos y salir corriendo con el botín, pero tenía la sensación de que Fujita era de aquellos que creen que tienen que hacerlo todo por ellos mismos para que salgan bien las cosas. Aún así, el hecho de tener un compañero de andanzas le parecía divertido, ya que nunca había tenido que cubrirle las espaldas a nadie.

Escucharon pasos quedos sobre el tatami y tuvieron que esconderse de un salto en sitios opuestos. Pero el sitio de ella estaba mejor protegido, y el hombre se fijó casi al momento en la figura azul agazapada en una esquina. 

Siguió andando como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada, aunque su mano cada vez estaba más cerca de su katana. Fujita se le quedó mirando desde el escondite, sabiéndose descubierto. Por qué llevaba una katana? Sin moverse demasiado empezó a desenfundar la suya, pero de pronto el enemigo cayó al suelo de bruces y no se levantó más.

Ryoko salió entonces de su escondite y tomó al muerto sin mucho cuidado y le dejó donde antes se hubo escondido ella

"Un shuriken?" 

"Aha, entre ceja y ceja --contestó ella con una sonrisilla orgullosa-- Tengo algunos más escondidos. Son muy útiles para estas cosas"

Pero el hombre no la estaba prestando demasiada atención. Estaba pensando en el muerto y su espada. Quién era el líder de aquella operación que además de comprometer al Gobierno utilizaban samurais?

Estuvieron un rato agazapados cerca de la escalera del piso superior, donde tenían que ir de seguro, cuando escucharon ruido de voces que venía desde detrás de ellos. Estaban hablando bastante alto. Seguramente habrían encontrado manchas de sangre sobre el tatami.

Sólo tenían dos opciones, o subían corriendo o se agazapaban bajo la escalera. Ryoko echó un vistazo a la última posibilidad y vio que no era viable. El hueco estaba lleno de cosas

Se miraron fugazmente y emprendieron una veloz subida a la vez que empuñaban sus respectivas armas. Casi saltando de escalón en escalón llegaron al segundo piso y miraron a su alrededor. Tal y como habían supuesto, un puñado de guardias se lanzó sobre ellos y comenzaron a luchar

"Ve a la habitación, yo me encargo de estos" Le dijo Fujita entrecerrando los ojos como si estudiara a sus presas. La ninja al principio fue a negarse, pero pronto comprendió que posiblemente era la única oportunidad que tendrían de llevarse lo que habían ido a buscar, así que corrió hacia los enemigos y con un ágil salto que aumentó apoyándose en la lanza se colocó tras ellos y siguió adelante.

Al policía le hubiera gustado poder preguntarles quién era su jefe, pero no tenía tiempo para andarse con tonterías. Flexionó las piernas, tomó la katana con la mano izquierda, sujetó la punta con la derecha y salió corriendo a toda velocidad contra ellos.

El primer soldado abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio al hombre cargar contra él y pronto su sangre tiñó el suelo cuando la katana le empaló. Goro hizo fuerza entonces hacia la izquierda y cortó medio cuerpo para soltar su espada y atacar al que estaba a su lado. Aunque intentaban hacerle frente, no había forma en que pudieran igualar su velocidad ni aunque usaran un estilo parecido al suyo. 

"Shinsengumi..." Dijo entonces casi más para él que para sus atacantes al reconocer el estilo de lucha ideado por el comandante Hijikata Toshizou. Pero ninguno había servido bajo sus órdenes, así que no había manera de que le reconocieran. 

Se enfrentó a sus antiguos compañeros de tropa intentando no pensar demasiado en lo que estaba haciendo. 

Ryoko había entrado en la habitación y tras ver que todos los guardas estaban enfrentándose contra su compañero, ya que era el que más ruido hacía, había comenzado a rebuscar por todos lados del largo cuarto.

Recordó las palabras del informador y fue a buscar al escritorio de la parte del fondo, sin detenerse a pensar ni un momento en llevarse los caros tapices que adornaban las paredes ni en quedarse con alguno de aquellos adornos de porcelana tan caros.

Miró por encima de la mesa, revolvió los papeles que allí se encontraban y de pronto se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo era lo que estaba buscando. Empezó a maldecir en voz alta mientras revisaba con rapidez lo que veía, suponiendo que ese algo tan importante no le había sido descrito por ser realmente fácil de localizar. 

Comprobó todos los papeles de la mesa, lanzándolos al suelo al verlos inútiles, intentando darse cada vez más prisa. Estaba preocupándose al escuchar los sonidos de lucha fuera. Al parecer los hombres que habían oído abajo ya debían estar allí. Y si Fujita tenía problemas...?

Miró también sobre la estantería de madera oscura, tiró los libros por si acaso estuvieran escondidos detrás, pero la búsqueda fue infructuosa. Incluso llegó a arrojar la propia estantería contra el suelo por si acaso, pero no encontró nada. Y fuera cada vez había más alboroto

"Demonios, demonios, demonios!!!" Exclamó buscando por la mirada cualquier lugar que pudiera ser susceptible de ser registrado, pero no veía ningún lugar donde poder esconder lo que buscaba. Fue de nuevo hacia el escritorio y recordó que le hubieran dicho que tenía cajones.

Abrió el primero y sacó todo el contenido, que hasta se le caía de las manos con la velocidad que lo catalogaba como inútil. Abrió el segundo, y lo encontró vacío. El tercer y último cajón tenía un arma de fuego de poco calibre, pero nada más.

Si le hubiera valido, se hubiera tirado del pelo en aquél mismo momento. Pero se obligó a tener calma. Toda la habitación estaba ya puesta patas arriba, así que los documentos famosos no podían estar en un lugar fácil de encontrar. 

Cuando empezó a escuchar tiros cerca de donde estaba entonces se preocupó en serio. Lo que le resultaba realmente curioso era que nadie había entrado en la habitación aún a intentar detenerla, así que su compañero de armas debía estar haciendo un buen trabajo

Decidió volver a mirar la habitación con ojo crítico, intentando que no se le pasara ni un sólo recoveco donde poder esconder algo. El tatami estaba perfectamente colocado, no se veía ningún signo de haber sido levantado. En la estantería no había nada. Detrás de los tapices ya había buscado. Los papeles de la mesa no valían para nada, además de que casi todos estaban en blanco. Los cajones del escritorio no contenían nada de provecho, hasta uno de ellos estaba vacío...

Vacío. Vacío. Ryoko miró más de cerca aquél cajón, el segundo del escritorio y su corazón saltó en su pecho al darse cuenta de que tenía doble fondo. 

Quitó la plancha falsa y vio que debajo había un sobre marrón algo grande que seguramente contendría lo que buscaba. Lo abrió rápidamente y miró su contenido. Eran seis hojas, firmadas todas ellas e impresas en un papel más gordo de lo normal. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja fue a guardarse el sobre, pero tuvo una idea mejor.

Sacó los documentos y los enrolló, guardándolos dentro de su gi, cerca de su cuerpo para que no se le pudieran caer y guardó dentro del sobre otras seis hojas que recogió del suelo, dejando el cajón tal y como estaba.

Así seguro que pensarían que no lo había encontrado. 

Una vez cumplido su objetivo salió de la habitación lanza en mano, dispuesta a ayudar al policía, pero llegaba tarde. Al salir por la puerta vio a uno de los enemigos atacarle por la espalda, cortando su casaca y seguramente algo más. Otro entonces le dio con la culata de un rifle en la cabeza, lanzándolo contra el suelo. 

Empaló a uno de los soldados que se interponía en su camino, y cuando fue a atacar al siguiente el cañón de un rifle presionó su espalda. 

"Yo que tú no lo haría --le dijo una voz algo afable desde detrás. El personaje que había hablado se asomó por la puerta de la habitación -- Vaya, has dejado la habitación hecha un desastre. Supongo que te habrá costado encontrar lo que buscabas verdad?"

Ella no respondió, pero bajó los ojos, dejando que interpretara su silencio. 

"Ahh ya veo... No lo encontraste. Es una lástima, pero eso demuestra que no estabas a la altura..." El hombre dejó de estar detrás de ella para colocársele delante. Era bastante más alto que ella, con el pelo castaño algo rebelde recogido en una alta coleta de samurai. Tendría aproximadamente los años de Fujita, aunque su rostro era mucho más aniñado

Le dio la espalda y anduvo hasta el policía, que estaba arrodillado con los brazos sobre la cabeza, desarmado "Tampoco tú estuviste a la altura... pero he de reconocer que lo has hecho muy bien para ser un asqueroso Meiji"

"Qué es lo que quieres del Gobierno?" Le preguntó el policía deseando que las estrellas que veía frente a sus ojos por el golpe se marcharan

"Derrocarlo, por supuesto, como ellos hicieron con nuestro Shogun. Instauraremos el orden de nuevo. Seguro que ni siquiera sabéis lo que habéis venido a buscar. Esos documentos, firmados por el puño y letra del general Yamagata, redactan las atrocidades cometidas por los Meijis desde que comenzaron a ganar poder. Cuando la gente lo lea... Bien, se darán cuenta de quiénes son en realidad los enemigos del pueblo" Sonrió

"Tu Shogun no tenía nada de bueno! Asesinó a cantidad de personas en nombre de su orden ilusorio, ya que no tenía realmente control sobre nada más que sus perros asesinos, los Shinsen, De no ser por el kangun el país no gozaría de la paz que tiene ahora" Le dijo la ninja casi escupiéndole las palabras.

"De no ser por el kangun nunca hubiera habido una guerra civil --le contestó el otro sin mirarla siquiera -- Llevádles al balcón. Dentro de unos momentos les fusilaremos" Dijo marchándose acompañado por el trío de fusileros que tenía

Mientras los llevaban hasta la puerta de madera gruesa que daba paso a la balconada, uno de los soldados fue en busca de una cuerda.

Ryoko miró abajo y vio el acantilado en toda su magnificencia. El llano donde estaba asentada la ciudad se cortaba de golpe, dejando paso a un cañón de una altura respetable por el que parecía que, en estación de lluvias, pasaría bastante agua

"Y ahora qué...? Este bastardo no conseguirá sus propósitos, pero me gustaría seguir viviendo unos cuantos años más..." Le dijo en voz baja

Goro también miró hacia la caída, pero entonces las palabras de la mujer cobraron sentido en su cabeza "Lo...?" Pero se calló antes de terminar. La misión estaba cumplida. Aunque esos documentos no llegaran a manos de Kawaji, no habría peligro para la nación. Se permitió una ligera sonrisa, que al momento se desvaneció. El latiente dolor de cabeza no le dejaba pensar con toda claridad, pero apostaría su espada a que Kawaji sabía que eran Tokugawas los que estaban detrás de esto y que le había mandado a él para probar su lealtad. Una prueba bastante arriesgada, a su parecer, pero habían dado en el clavo al pensar que no dejaría que se salieran con la suya. 

El soldado que había ido a por la soga regresó entonces y les ató las muñecas a la espalda, primero a ella y luego a él, dejándoles uno espaldas al otro. Tomó el trozo de cabo que sobraba y lo ató corto a una columna ornamental para que no pudieran alejarse de ella

La ninja miró a su alrededor, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa. No podían salir por ningún lado excepto por donde estaban los soldados.

"Fujita, tenemos que escaparnos, y ya!" Le susurró. El policía asintió. Estaba intentando liberarse, pero no lo conseguía. Estaba demasiado bien atado.

Ryoko intentó ver cómo estaban atados, pero le resultaba imposible. Aún así, el hecho de saber que les habían atado con la misma cuerda le daba la pista de que, soltándose uno, el otro estaría también libre. Pero cómo? Si tan sólo pudiera tomar uno de sus shurikens...

Sintió que se movía la cuerda sobre las muñecas. Goro estaba intentando de veras liberarles. Ella comenzó a hacer fuerza también, intentando llegar a sus armas ocultas, que iban 'cosidas' a las mangas de su gi. Comenzó a contorsionarse como un gato hasta que por fin logró lo que deseaba. Una enorme sonrisa cruzó su rostro cuando sintió la estrella ninja en su mano

"Voy a soltarte" Le dijo en voz baja mientras cortaba la cuerda sobre su muñeca izquierda. Le costó unos minutos, pero en cuando se rompió los dos estuvieron libres.

Fujita, que aún tenía una parte de la cuerda unida a su muñeca derecha comenzó a lanzar puñetazos a diestro y siniestro contra todo lo que se movía y a ahorcar a los soldados con la soga mientras ella despachaba sus armas ninja con gran maestría. Pronto todos estuvieron muertos, atravesados por sus puntiagudas estrellas y cuchillos.

El policía tomó una de las espadas de los cadáveres y cuando iba a quitarse la cuerda la puerta se abrió de golpe. Los tiradores habían escuchado el jaleo y se habían dado mucha prisa en volver junto con el jefe de todos

"Desde luego, sois más hábiles de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado...--les concedió con una sonrisa mientras les veía retroceder -- Matadles"

Hasta un crío con los ojos cerrados hubiera acertado... Pensó Fujita cuando vio que el primer disparo dirigido hacia él, un blanco casi estático a poca distancia, fallaba estrepitosamente. Escuchó un gemido, y por el rabillo del ojo vio a la mujer trastabillar hacia atrás y chocar contra la balconada, cayendo al bostezante abismo tras ellos.

Casi fue un acto reflejo el darse la vuelta y agarrar su muñeca antes de que la tierra la tragara por completo. No pensó lo que hacía, sólo actuó. Los tiradores tenían un blanco perfecto ahora; no se podía mover.

Pero en vez de escuchar el característico ruido de un rifle al dispararse escuchó un sonoro crack!, y lo siguiente que supo era que el suelo había dejado de estar bajo sus pies.

Aún tenía a Ryoko cogida por el brazo cuando empezaron a caer junto con el pedazo de baranda que se había partido bajo su peso, e intentó girar en el aire. Medianamente consiguió que la trayectoria de caída no fuera de cabeza, y entonces vio un arbusto creciendo en un pequeño saliente. Gritó el nombre de la ninja y entre los dos se sujetaron como pudieron a la planta de tronco nudoso, que cedía un poco más a cada segundo que pasaba, despellejando sus manos al rozarse contra la madera.

Con un nuevo crujido y con un ligero desprendimiento de tierra volvieron a practicar la caída libre, aunque gracias a los dioses apenas quedaban ya unos cuantos metros hasta el suelo.

La tierra bajo ellos estaba realmente muy dura cuando impactaron, pero al no ser totalmente plana comenzaron a rodar pendiente abajo por inercia hasta volver a caer, esta vez, al fondo del cañón. Si el río hubiera llevado agua...

Después de un tiempo que no logró calcular ni aún mirando la posición del sol, Ryoko abrió los ojos y al momento se dio cuenta de que hasta los párpados la dolían. Estaba viva y medianamente entera, increíble pero cierto. 

Quiso sentarse en el suelo, pero le costó unos cuantos intentos conseguirlo. Le dolía todo y más cada vez que movía un centímetro de su cuerpo, pero allí estaba, viva, con los documentos y dispuesta a cobrar su recompensa por ello. Ahora entendía perfectamente por qué le habían dejado que pidiera la cantidad que deseara...

Comprobó sus piernas y vio que, a pesar de estar llenas de raspones, arañazos y magulladuras de resbalar por a tierra no tenía nada roto. Deseó tener su lanza para poder apoyarse en ella al andar, pero entonces recordó que se había quedado arriba y que no la volvería a ver nunca. 

Con un suspiro de disgusto comenzó la tarea de levantarse, cosa que consiguió al quinto intento. Tambaleándose, apretando los dientes a cada paso, se acercó al policía, que aún no daba señales de vida.

Se dejó caer a su lado con todo el cuidado que fue capaz y le dejó boca arriba. 

"Ya sé que te quería ver dormido, pero no de esta forma..." Dijo en voz baja mientras buscaba su pulso en la garganta. Latía con fuerza. 

"Vamos, despierta, Fujita, tenemos que irnos de aquí..." Le dijo agitándole, pero no se movió

"Estás perfectamente vivo, cabeza de chorlito, así que levanta, vamos!" Le imprecó, esta vez con peor humor y menos dulzura en sus movimientos. Cuando tampoco esto dio efecto puso una mano sobre su frente y fue tocando su cabeza por si se había golpeado al caer.

Ni que hubiera un lugar donde no nos hayamos dado... Pensó mientras le dejaba el pelo relativamente de punta. Aprovechando, tocó uno de los mechones del rebelde flequillo con curiosidad. Al momento volvió a su posición original

"Goro... vamos hombre... Te has peleado con nosecuantísimos soldados y ahora me vas a hacer el feo de quedarte ahí tirado por una caidita de nada?" Dijo, aunque casi era más un comentario en voz alta que una pregunta dirigida a él

"A esto... le llamas... caidita...de nada?" Murmuró Goro abriendo los ojos y llevándose la misma dolorida impresión que la ninja. Ella puso una mano sobre su cabeza felizmente y le revolvió el pelo, despeinándole más de lo que ya estaba

"Como te encuentras?"

"Perfectamente" Le dijo mordaz mientras conseguía que su espalda, que le dolía casi más que el resto del cuerpo, se curvara lo suficiente para permanecer sentado. Tenía el uniforme tan lleno de rotos y cortes que no parecía ni lo que era. Sopló ligeramente al darse cuenta de que él debía estar en las mismas condiciones, si bien la ninja estaba igual que él

"Te alcanzó alguna de las balas?"

"Una apenas me rozó un brazo, pero la otra en la pierna fue suficiente para hacerme trastabillar" Dijo mientras miraba la herida de bala con entrada y salida de su muslo derecho. No era demasiado grave, ya que le había alcanzado cerca del borde. Rasgó una de las mangas de su gi para ponérselo a modo de vendaje improvisado para que no sangrara tanto.

"Quizás mi tirador era más incompetente aún que los tuyos"  
  
"Cómo vamos a volver? Estamos en mitad de ninguna parte... --comentó un poco desesperanzada un poco más tarde -- Además no tenemos caballos..."

"Las malas noticias ya me las sé -- le replicó el policía torciendo el gesto -- Además se te ha olvidado decir que estamos desarmados --miró a su alrededor. Estaba comenzando a caer la tarde-- Me temo que tendremos que escalar para salir de aquí"

La ninja dejó escapar una sonora maldición contra los documentos, los enemigos y todos los cañones con río del Japón

Goro se levantó, dispuesto a acometer la empresa cuanto antes. Si tardaban demasiado se les haría de noche, y eso sería fatal. Se acercó hacia la pared de rocas y miró hacia arriba. El primer escalón era bastante fácil de salvar. Tan sólo hacía falta un buen salto y...

"Fujita!"

"Qué?"

Ryoko se acercó cojeando ligeramente y puso las manos sobre los hombros del policía, mayormente para sostenerse mientras miraba "Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que tu espalda no tiene muy buen aspecto que digamos, y no lo digo por el corte"

"No creo que me vaya a morir por ello" Se encogió suavemente de hombros, quitándole importancia

"No, pero seguro que no te dará tan igual si se infecta. Toda esa tierra no puede ser buena... En cuanto lleguemos a alguna parte te curaré" 

Fujita asintió mientras seguía mirando arriba. Entonces, antes de que ella pudiera quejarse, la tomó en brazos y saltó hasta la cornisa por la que habían resbalado la última vez antes de terminar en el fondo. Nada más dejarla en el suelo, Ryoko abrió la boca para quejarse pero lo que salió de ella fue una pregunta asombrada "Cómo demonios has saltado tan alto, y además llevándome a mí??" 

"Eso significa que salto más que tú?" Le sonrió con sorna

"Por supuesto que....!!! ....sí --tuvo que admitir-- Ha sido increíble. Cómo lo consigues? Cuesta creer que con lo delgado que estás tengas tanta fuerza..."

El hombre arqueó una ceja y agitó la cabeza "No tenemos tiempo ahora para charlar. El sol está ya bastante bajo y no podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche. Podrás escalar?" Le preguntó liberándose del pedazo de cuerda que aún lucía en su muñeca y que era totalmente inservible

"Claro que sí!" Frunció el ceño. No estaba inválida, y aunque así lo fuera, subiría aunque fuera mordiendo las piedras. De ninguna de las maneras iba a ser ella menos que un hombre

  
La escalada fue bastante penosa. El terreno podía haber sido más dificultoso de lo que era; estaba lleno de aristas y agujeros donde poder apoyarse, y además las paredes tenían inclinación, lo que les favorecía a la hora de subir. El problema estaba en que cada centímetro de ascensión era un martirio de punzadas por todo el cuerpo, y no tenían ningún saliente a mitad de camino donde poder descansar.

Había veces que perdían pie al intentar apoyarse porque las piedrecitas resbalaban bajo su calzado, y entonces tenían que redoblar esfuerzos para mantenerse sujetos con los brazos, pero siempre seguían adelante. Tenían que llegar a lo alto antes de la puesta de sol o estarían en muy serios problemas. Desgraciadamente, a cada minuto que pasaba el sol se iba escondiendo más, haciendo la visión cada vez más difícil en las profundidades del valle.

  
Por fin, tras dos mortalmente largas horas de escalada que no parecían concluir nunca, consiguieron llegar arriba sudando por el esfuerzo y con más raspones que añadir a la colección que ya llevaban. Literalmente se arrastraron sobre el borde de la boca bostezante y rodaron hacia dentro lo suficientemente como para no poder caerse. 

Ryoko estaba tumbada boca arriba, viendo cómo el cielo cambiaba a un color más oscuro cada vez más deprisa, cansada hasta para cerrar los párpados. Si hubiera sido por ella se hubiera echado a dormir allí mismo pero, tras un buen y merecido descanso, Goro se incorporó y tras unos cuantos intentos, se levantó.

"No podemos quedarnos aquí, Ryoko. Tenemos que llegar a Hitsume" Dijo mientras oteaba el paisaje a su alrededor. A su derecha, a algo menos de medio kilómetro estaba la ciudad, y por la izquierda había unos cuantos árboles. El suelo donde habían ido a parar era un gran campo de cultivo, y no se veía a nadie por los alrededores

Ella gruñó, gimió, y se quejó durante un buen rato "Odio que tengas razón, sabes...?" Le dijo casi arrastrando las palabras 

"Espérame aquí, traeré caballos. Por todo lo que más quieras, manténte escondida y alerta, de acuerdo? Recuerda lo que llevas encima" Con toda la velocidad que era capaz de conseguir en su estado actual, el policía se marchó rumbo a las casas. Con suerte podría conseguir un par de caballos, incluso hasta los suyos. No les vendría nada mal comer un poco...

  
La ninja le miró marcharse, y se quedó con la mirada puesta en el horizonte durante largo tiempo, hasta que sólo podía ver una mancha azulada en la distancia

Cómo es posible... Cómo puede ser capaz de aguantar tanto...? Y cómo es posible que sea tan fuerte? En la guerra tenía que haber sido una máquina de matar, como el Battousai. Habrán luchado juntos? La verdad... no creo que el hittokiri pueda ser mejor que él. Seguramente fuera más famoso pero... Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro mientras volvía a tumbarse en el suelo al recordar todas las historias que había oído sobre la guerra, y toda la información que ella misma había recopilado. Desde que el hittokiri pelirrojo salvara su vida en aquella ocasión se había convertido en su ídolo. Pero Battousai había desaparecido tras Toba-Fushimi, seguramente estaría muerto. En cambio, Fujita estaba vivo y era su compañero, el hombre más fuerte que había conocido nunca, y también el más interesante y parecido a ella.

Le caía bien, decidió, su sonrisa impoluta. Por una vez había encontrado a un hombre que no era patético, alguien con quien no le importaría poder pasar más tiempo... Cerró los ojos cuando vio la primera estrella aparecer en lo alto. Después de lo sucedido con su marido había llegado a pensar que nunca le llegaría a gustar ningún hombre...

Estuvo divagando algún tiempo sobre este hecho hasta que escuchó algo. Estaba bastante lejos aún, pero juraría haber oído disparos en la lejanía. Se incorporó con la mayor rapidez que fue capaz y sentada, comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones en la negrura de la noche. Cada vez estaban más cerca, y los disparos comenzaban a hacer eco en el cañón

Eso no puede ser bueno... Pensó frunciendo el ceño y esforzándose para ver en la oscuridad. No veía nada. Con una maldición ahogada se puso en pie y se escondió tras los arbustos, teniendo siempre muy en cuenta la distancia que ponía entre el barranco y ella. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo que la hizo maldecir aún más. Era noche cerrada, no había ninguna luz. Cómo iba Goro a saber dónde estaba??

Salió del escondite y se metió los dedos en la boca. Un potente silbido perforó el lugar, haciendo eco en el barranco. No, eco no...! Tiene que poder situarme bien! 

Echó a correr cojeando, con una mano sobre la herida y la otra en la boca para silbar. Ahora podía escuchar el galope de los caballos, y cuando uno de los disparos resonó peligrosamente cerca de ella se dio cuenta de lo peligroso que era por una parte, trabajar para el Gobierno y por la otra, estar en un campo de tiro a oscuras.

  
Goro galopaba casi tumbado sobre el lomo del caballo, sintiendo a los otros correr tras él y dispararle casi a ciegas. Había escuchado los silbidos de la ninja desde el principio y la había alabado por su buena idea, si bien más aún por alejarse del barranco, que le confundía con sus múltiples voces.

Se habría llevado el segundo animal de no ser porque las cuadras donde habían encerrado a sus monturas estaban bastante bien vigiladas. Quizás el tipo había dejado de infravalorarles, después de todo. 

Aún no sabía si se habría dado cuenta de que sus papeles eran una estafa, pero si así era y les cogían con vida no les harían nada bueno.

Otro silbido rasgó entonces el aire, y el policía hizo girar al caballo hacia la derecha. Un disparo resonó muy cerca de su oído y rasgó una de sus mangas al pasar por su lado

Si querían cogerles ventaja cabalgando y despistarles antes de que el caballo se cansara de llevarles a los dos encima Ryoko tendría que montar a gran velocidad. Intentó avistar su silueta más oscura delante de él. Según los silbidos tenía que ir aproximándose más hacia la derecha cada vez...

Empezó a gritar su nombre entonces, y Ryoko al escucharle trató de ponerse justo enfrente de él. La ninja había pensado exactamente lo mismo que él, así que estaba intentando prepararse para saltar.

Fujita consiguió por fin avistar su posición en la oscuridad, y enfilo el animal directamente hacia allí, frenándolo un poco para poder agarrar el brazo que ella le daba y ayudarla a subir de un salto

"Dónde está el otro caballo?? Y por qué vamos hacia la izquierda?! Ahí está el precipicio!!" Le chilló mientras se agarraba con fuerza al pomo de la silla, aunque estaba segura que de entre sus brazos no se podría caer

"Cambio de planes --le dijo-- Y agáchate más o acabaremos como un colador!"

Ella se agachó gruñendo, pero porque odiaba que no le dijeran en qué consistían las cosas hasta el último momento

Tras ellos, los enemigos seguían disparándoles, pero estaban desconcertados por la acción evasiva del policía.

Corrieron enfilados hacia el abismo, que en la oscuridad se abría más amenazante que de costumbre, durante unos cuantos minutos. No es que Goro viera bien en la oscuridad, pero sabía que por allí era campo descubierto, que no tendrían problemas para tropezar con nada y que cuando vieran algo más negro que el resto tendrían que saltar. 

Y así sucedió. Cuando vio que el suelo dejaba de tener el color normal pegó un empujón a la mujer que la lanzó fuera del caballo por la derecha hacia una plantación crecida de algún cereal. Estiró fuertemente de las riendas y el animal paró en seco al borde del acantilado, resoplando por la carrera

"Ataca al último en cuanto te sea posible!" Le había dicho el hombre antes de lanzarla al suelo de esa manera tan poco delicada. Como si no le doliera todo ya como para andar cayéndose de más lugares...

Le vio detenerse, y escondida entre las espigas que tenían ya que ser recogidas corrió como pudo hasta acercarse a él. Los caballos enemigos se detuvieron cerca también, seguramente apuntándole con sus rifles pero con la guardia baja. No podían esperar un ataque de ella... si ni siquiera la habían visto caer.

"Vamos a llevarte de vuelta con el jefe --dijo uno de ellos-- Si te resistes te mataremos. A él le da igual que te llevemos con vida o no" 

"Pero a mí no me da igual" Dijo Ryoko antes de lanzarse a por el del final tal y como le dijera Goro. El hombre dio un grito antes de que ella le cortara el cuello usando un kunai que le restaba tras las batallas y la caída. Esta distracción le fue bien al policía que, tirando de las riendas puso a su montura a dos patas y agredió a la del hombre que tenía más cerca. El caballo enemigo se asustó y Fujita agarró al hombre por la ropa y le lanzó hacia el precipicio, por el que cayó gritando.

Otro de los perseguidores había caído ya a manos de la ninja, que era casi invisible entre la hierba. Los dos que quedaban intentaron usar sus rifles, pero contra ella eran inútiles. Goro siguió su ejemplo y se bajó del caballo.

Finalmente sólo ellos dos y los caballos permanecían con vida en la plantación. 

"Al menos ya no nos persigue nadie..." Suspiró la muchacha estirándose, aunque al momento se dio cuenta de que no debía haberlo hecho, puesto que su cuerpo se quejó casi al unísono. 

"Ow... supongo que no podremos quedarnos a dormir... --dijo acercándose a él -- Goro, la verdad, pareces de piedra... No te duele nada?"

"Sí, pero no adelanto nada quejándome... --se encogió de hombros pero, igual que le pasara a ella, sus heridas le dijeron que no fue la mejor idea-- Además, lo primero es el trabajo. Toma un caballo, tenemos que llegar a Hitsume. Allí comeremos y descansaremos"

"El trabajo? Demonios.... --agitó la cabeza-- Te tomas muy en serio tu profesión verdad?"

"Tan en serio como la gente a la que persigo se toma el suyo" La contestó montando

  
Así, libres de perseguidores se pusieron en marcha hacia el pueblo vecino. No podían ir por donde habían venido, por el camino que atravesaba el bosque, ya que estaba demasiado oscuro y no podrían guiar a las monturas, así que tomaron el camino principal.

No era muy ancho, pero estaba libre de ramas, piedras y tocones, y eso lo hacía suficientemente bueno como para transitarlo. Lo único malo era que quizás pudieran encontrarse con ladrones... 

Pasaron dos horas de cabalgada en el silencio de la noche, roto por el canto de los grillos, que eran felices con el calor que aún hacía, y nadie les había asaltado aún. El policía se dio cuenta entonces de que su compañera se iba quedando cada vez más rezagada, así que hizo que su montura se detuviera y la esperó

"Ryoko, no es muy aconsejable dormir mientras se cabalga..." Apuntó con su ironía característica agitándola para que volviera al mundo real

"Qué...? Eh...? Lo.. lo siento..." Murmuró irguiéndose en la silla de montar y quedándose dormida al momento de nuevo. 

Esta vida no está echa para aficionados... Suspiró el hombre parando ambos caballos. Anudó las cinchas de los dos y se subió detrás de ella, que se volvió a despertar de golpe

"Qué.... qué pasa ahora?"

"Nada. Duerme" Le dijo quitándole las manos de las riendas y cogiéndolas él. Ryoko se recostó contra su pecho y se volvió a sumir en la oscuridad

*******************************************

Estaba empezando a amanecer cuando Fujita llegó a la ciudad. Habían tenido que cambiar varias veces de caballo para no cansarles demasiado, pero por fin estaban allí. 

Según iban pasando por las calles desiertas aún de gente iba pensando en tirarse cuan largo era en el suelo y quedarse allí hasta que se despertara al día siguiente. Recordó que tenían que volver a Kyoto cuanto antes y frunció el ceño. Bueno, allí nadie, NADIE, le dejaría sin descansar. 

La pequeña casa amarronada de su contacto le pareció maravillosa cuando por fin llegaron bajo ella. Despertó entonces a la ninja, que gruñó varias veces antes de abrir los ojos. 

"Vamos, ya hemos llegado..." Le dijo bajándose con cuidado del caballo. Apretó los dientes al erguirse. Aquella había sido de las peores misiones que recordaba haber llevado a cabo en toda su vida de soldado y anotó en su mente para futuras referencias el evitar caer por un precipicio

Ryoko puso los pies en el suelo, se bamboleó unos instantes sujetándose aún en el caballo que el policía estaba atando al edificio y por fin consiguió soltarse. La falta de movimiento durante la cabalgada hacía que ahora le costara un triunfo apoyar la pierna herida en el suelo.

Cojeando entró tras él en el edificio y subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Nunca una habitación les pareció tan acogedora. Iba a dejarse caer sobre el colchón donde durmiera la otra vez cuando vio las heridas en la espalda de su compañero. Frunció el ceño ligeramente y se acercó a él "Voy a buscar agua, de acuerdo? Enseguida estaré aquí.

Así de nuevo bajó cojeando al primer piso y rebuscó por la cocina hasta encontrar algún recipiente en el que llevar el agua. También buscó algo de tela o ropa limpia. Iba a curarle tal y como le había prometido

Una vez hubo llenado un pequeño cubo en el baño, subió de nuevo, para encontrarle tirado boca abajo sobre su improvisada cama junto a la puerta. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba tranquilamente. Ryoko se permitió una sonrisa antes de sentarse (ow!) a su lado

"Qué mono estás durmiendo..." Le dijo tocándole el pelo suavemente. Debía de estar muy cansado para no abrir siquiera los ojos cuando se acercó.

"Goro... llevas la casaca desabrochada?" Le preguntó acercándose a su rostro. El murmuró algo que le pareció un sí, y entonces la ninja puso las manos sobre sus hombros y empezó a intentar sacársela. 

"Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño... --le acarició nuevamente al notar todos sus músculos tensarse de golpe bajo sus manos-- Creo que será mejor que pruebe de otra manera..." Murmuró. Teniendo en cuenta que la tenía desabrochada y que el cinturón debía haber muerto en el camino quizá podría rasgarla un poco más de lo que ya estaba...

En el estado en que estaba no le costó demasiado romperla hasta sus hombros con un tirón bien dado. Ahora sólo tenía que hacer lo mismo con la camiseta oscura y...

Ugh. Creo que no... Pensó arqueando las cejas al ver que la sangre al secarse había hecho que la tela se pegara a su piel. Entonces tendré que despegarlo primero...

Tomó un kimono de dormir que había elegido por ser la tela más suave que la de los normales y lo rasgó, mojando una de las partes y humedeciendo la ropa con cuidado

Debía de haber piedras donde cayó él.... Ugh. Todo el mundo se hace raspones en su vida, pero no de esta magnitud... Pensaba mientras observaba los lugares donde la ropa había desaparecido y se podía ver la piel hecha jirones. 

"Está frío...." 

"Sí, esta fresquita el agua... "Le dijo volviendo a mojar el trapo

"Cuando termines de mojarme me avisas..." Murmuró el policía haciendo un esfuerzo por pensar en algo que le resultara agradable. Cuando Ryoko le avisó se sentó de rodillas y con su ayuda se quitó lo que quedaba de la parte superior de su uniforme y la camiseta

"No puedo ir por ahí sin ropa, ya sabes..." Le dijo volviéndose a tumbar, esta vez para no levantarse más en bastantes horas

"Tienes muchas cicatrices... Bueno, y las que te quedarán después de esto..." Comentó la mujer al ver su espalda al descubierto. Con cuidado comenzó a limpiar sus heridas de tierra, pensando que más tarde tendría que bajar a la calle a comprar algunos vendajes para que no se infectaran...

Cuando hubo terminado, bastante rato después, quitó el vendaje improvisado de su pierna y se puso a examinar la herida de bala, limpiando acto seguido los orificios. Apretó los dientes para no quejarse. Dolía como un demonio, pero no quería despertar al policía con sus maldiciones. De hecho le dejaría dormir hasta que se despertara por sí mismo.... 

Bostezó. Quizás tampoco estaría de más que ella también durmiera otro poco después de que se asegurara que no tenían ninguna herida de consideración mas...

Estaba casi anocheciendo ya cuando Goro abrió los ojos. Aún le dolía todo, pero al menos ya no estaba tan cansado... Se sentó lentamente y miró a su alrededor. Ryoko no estaba allí... pero un rico olor venía del piso de abajo. Bajó las escaleras y no pudo evitar reírse al ver a la ninja librando una ardua batalla contra una cohorte de verduras que se la resistían

"Goro...? Eh! No te rías de mí!! Hago lo que puedo. No estoy acostumbrada a usar un kunai para cortar verduras, sabes?" Frunció el ceño agitando el arma en la mano sin volverse a mirarle

"El contacto no tenía cuchillos en casa o qué?" 

"Pues no. Debía comer fuera todos los días. Hasta tuve que comprar dos pares de palillos..."

"Con qué dinero has comprado todo esto?" Le preguntó curioso

"Con el de una mujer a la que parecía sobrarle --se encogió de hombros mientras seguía con su tarea. Echó un vistazo a una olla en la que estaba hirviendo algo -- Teníamos que comer y esas cosas..." Giró la cabeza hacia él y durante unos momentos no pudo apartar la vista de su torso lleno de cicatrices

"Eh... ah... --balbuceó y se dio la vuelta de golpe, sintiendo el calor llegarle a la cara -- Por qué no... te vas a algún lado mientras termino de hacer la cena? Mira, me parece que están en fiestas en el pueblo. Quizá puedas ver algo desde el balcón..." Le dijo deseando fervientemente que no lo hubiera notado

"Si no tardas mucho puedo ir poniendo la mesa"

Ryoko arqueó las cejas "Poner la mesa??? Tú??? --se hubiera girado de buena gana, pero recordó que era mejor que no lo hiciera-- Sólo faltaría que me dijeras que también quieres fregar después los platos, o ponerte a lavar la ropa!! Anda, vete por ahí y entreténte mientras termino" Agitó la cabeza

"Para ser un marimacho en muchos aspectos en otros eres muy tradicional" Le contestó Goro sin hacerla caso y tomando una jarra para llenarla con agua

"No soy ningún marimacho!!" A punto estuvo de tirarle el kunai

El policía se rió entre dientes 

Después de un buen bol de arroz con verduras bien preparado, ambos subieron al piso de arriba. Como había dicho ella, estaban de fiestas en el pueblo. Se acercaron al balcón, pues allí no temían por sus vidas y se asomaron a ver qué sucedía. Ryoko sacó de la única manga que le quedaba a su gi el paquete de cigarrillos medio aplastados y doblados y la caja de cerillas y se encendió uno

"Demonios... no puedo ir por ahí con una manga sí y otra no..." Murmuró dando un tirón a la manga para rasgarla y al menos dejar su ropa más o menos igualada. Aún así, debía estar desastrosa. Suerte que no hubiera un espejo allí...

Bajo ellos comenzó a pasar una especie de desfile de gente bien vestida con bengalas y llevando globos de papel muy coloridos que la brisa fresca que se había levantado movía 

"Ahh... ojalá esta brisa traiga algo de agua... Hace mucho que no llueve --comentó ella-- No tienes frío, supongo. Los hombres tenéis mucho más calor corporal que nosotras..." Dio una calada al cigarrillo doblado y miró los kimonos de las mujeres, floreados y coloridos. Hacía años que no se vestía con uno...

"Te gustan?" 

"Ehh.. sí... sí. Creo que tengo uno en mi casa, aunque hace muchísimo que no lo uso. Seguramente se me habrá olvidado cómo se llevan esas sandalias tan altas..." 

"Con el dinero del trabajo podrás comprarte otro. Puedo indicarte una tienda muy buena en Kyoto..." 

Ella se le quedó mirando. Su flequillo se removía con la brisa sobre sus ojos. No parecía estar de tan mal humor como de costumbre, lo veía en su expresión mientras miraba a la gente divertirse abajo. Se fijó entonces en la larga cicatriz que recorría su torso de arriba a abajo y en otras muchas, además de en los golpes y raspones de que hacía gala por la caída. Seguramente ella también tendría el cuerpo amoratado...

"Esta tarde compré vendas y desinfectante. Ya me ocupé de mí mientras dormías, pero aún me queda tu espalda... Agh. Ahora no tengo donde guardar esto...." 

"Trae. Lo llevaré en el bolsillo. Total, peor que el que te estás fumando ahora no creo que queden..." Agitó la cabeza el hombre guardándose el paquete de cigarros y la cajita de cerillas en el pantalón

Ryoko se acercó hasta un rincón de la habitación, tomó lo que hubiera comprado y se paró junto a él "No será muy divertido... si quieres puedo dejarte inconsciente"

"No hará falta" 

"Entonces coge esto --le tendió el cigarro, y él lo tomó con la diestra-- Mírate. Lo coges como si llevaras fumando toda tu vida..." Se rió y Fujita arqueó una ceja con desaprobación. Aquello no podía ser bueno, pensó para sí el policía. La mano que tenía sobre la baranda del balcón se cerró fuertemente cuando ella comenzó a trabajar

"Para lo que escuece no te quejas nada..." Le dijo hasta admirada dejando a un lado el desinfectante. Entonces tomó las vendas y pasó los brazos por su cintura, sintiendo su piel cálida rozar contra sus brazos 

"Su...sujeta ahí" Le dijo para que tomara el empiece y no se soltara. Entonces comenzó a vendarle, posando las manos sobre su espalda y tomándole de la cintura eventualmente. Cuando terminó, la ninja tragó saliva. 

"Gracias --le dijo él-- Me has ahorrado el tener que visitar al doctor allí en Kyoto. Ese hombre no me cae bien, tengo la sensación de que se trae algo entre manos...." Comentó casi más para él pensando que le tendría vigilado por si alguna vez tenía que ir a hacerle una visita 'de trabajo'

El policía arqueó las cejas cuando un par de manos se cerraron en torno a su estómago. La cabeza cubierta de rizos oscuros de la ninja se apoyó en su espalda, cerca de su hombro

"Ry...Ryoko..."

"No me hables de mañana no... no quiero... no quiero pensar que tu seguirás con tu vida y yo con la mía..." Le susurró con voz acongojada apretándose más contra él

"Ryoko tú.... de mí?" Le preguntó sin poder creérselo

"Llevo años odiando a los hombres... Pero nunca había conocido alguien como tú Goro..."

---------------------Lemon Warning -----------------------  
--------Si te vas a ofender, no tienes la edad o no quieres leerlo,  
baja hasta que encuentres una etiqueta como esta de arriba------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

El policía sintió sus manos pequeñas y frías soltarse y recorrer su pecho desnudo. Él la agarró un brazo y tiró suavemente para que dejara de estar tras él. Tenía que decirle que aquello no podía ser, que aunque le pareciera atractiva y tuviera un cuerpo muy bonito bajo el traje de ninja, él estaba casado.

"Ryoko est--" Pero ella le cerró la boca con un beso apasionado, tomando su cabeza con la mano libre, dejando que su pelo negro se colara entre sus dedos. 

"No te gusto? --le susurró ella dejando de besarle unos instantes -- No sientes nada por mí?" Preguntó entre besos que casi eran suaves mordiscos en su labio inferior

Goro tragó saliva mientras sentía su corazón latir fuertemente dentro de su pecho. Podía sentir la respiración cálida y húmeda de la ninja sobre su piel mientras esperaba una respuesta, sus ojos marrones mirándole intensamente.

Era como una fierecilla indomable entre sus brazos, con la melena rizada cayéndole sobre los hombros y sus manos fuertemente sujetas a su cuerpo para no soltarle. 

La ninja tomó la iniciativa de nuevo y le mordió suavemente en la clavícula, subiendo hacia arriba por su cuello hasta donde fue capaz de alcanzar. Fujita cerró los ojos intentando por una parte poder reanudar la respiración y por la otra que su mente funcionara para decirle que...

"Eres... eres preciosa" Susurró

No era eso lo que tenías que decir, idiota! 

Ryoko sonrió dulcemente y le abrazó con fuerza, obligándole a entrar en la habitación. Ella volvió a besarle

Dile la verd....mm magnífica.....

Y esta vez, él la correspondió

Las pequeñas manos de la ninja recorrían su cuerpo lentamente, recreándose en cada músculo mientras él la sujetaba por la cintura con una mano y la besaba, al principio con suavidad, pero después con más pasión, descubriendo su boca en profundidad, y con ella su lengua.

Cuando sus bocas se separaron, momentos después, se miraron durante unos segundos, estudiándose el uno al otro como hasta entonces no habían hecho, admirando cada parte de la anatomía del otro. 

Ryoko se acercó contoneándose como un gato y acarició el rostro de marcadas facciones de su amante con suavidad mientras él la tomaba por la cintura. Después metió la mano en su gi y sacó los papeles que tanto esfuerzo les habían costado conseguir, tirándolos a un lado como si no valieran nada

"Los llevaste ahí todo el tiempo?"

Ella sonrió maligna "Nadie que se haya atrevido a meterme mano ha salido con vida para contarlo..." 

"Suena interesante" sonrió él también apartando un mechón rebelde de su rostro, juguetón, mientras que su otra mano recorría su espalda de arriba hasta abajo. Entonces se besaron de nuevo, pero con tanto ardor que dieron varios pasos hacia atrás, hasta que el policía chocó contra la pared.

Gimió dolorido, pero ella llenó su cuello de besos para compensarle. Se dejaron caer al suelo abrazados, prodigándose caricias el uno al otro. Goro la tomó en sus brazos, la sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y, enterrando el rostro en la abertura de su gi, comenzó a lamer su cuello y a morderla la oreja. Ryoko se estremeció de puro placer y comenzó a hacerle lo mismo, sólo que por la parte de la nuca.

El solo hecho de sentir su respiración, casi jadeo, tan cerca de su oído hizo que aumentara el ritmo de sus caricias. Su corazón latía fuertemente mientras la besaba, y sus manos buscaron el cinturón que desabrochara la prenda que ya le estaba estorbando, lanzándola a un lado. Con la misma facilidad se deshizo de las vendas que sujetaban su pecho, quedando ambos en igualdad de condiciones

La piel de la ninja era blanca y suave, y se curvaba perfectamente en sus pequeños senos respingones. El vientre liso y moldeado por el continuo ejercicio tenía un tatuaje en forma de dragón alrededor del obligo, que miraba curioso desde su ubicación al policía. 

Ryoko respiró profundamente cuando su mano izquierda recorrió su espalda desnuda primero, su pecho después. La bajó de sus piernas y la tumbó con suavidad en el suelo, quedando él sentado sobre ella, y entonces empezó a chupar ávidamente uno de sus senos, mordisqueando el pezón mientras con una mano acariciaba el otro.

Si no hubiera podido notar su erección rozar sus piernas, le hubiera sido fácil adivinar su excitación por cómo le escuchaba respirar. Tragó aire al sentir su respiración en su cuerpo desnudo, recordando vívidamente momentos horribles de su vida, y sus manos se agarraron a él con fuerza, intentando contener el temblor que agitaba su cuerpo en aquellos momentos.

El policía lo notó y se detuvo, preguntándole qué le sucedía. Ryoko miró hacia otro lado, temblando

"Le... le recordé... por un momento ese monstruo me..."

"Shh... tranquila, él no está aquí..." Le dijo suavemente en el oído, acariciando la mata rizada. No sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero no debía haber sido agradable para ella. Se bajó de sus piernas y se tumbó a su lado, abrazándola. Ella enterró el rostro en su pecho, y estuvo sollozando hasta que se quedó dormida, acunada entre sus brazos

---------------------/Lemon Warning -----------------------

  
*************************  
Un rato después, el policía estaba de nuevo en el balcón, aunque ya nadie pasaba bajo él. La fiesta debía haberse trasladado a otro lado. Miró al cielo, a las estrellas, y agitó la cabeza. Se había metido en un lío muy gordo, y ahora tenía que encontrar la forma de salir de él. De ser cualquier gueisa, cualquier otra mujer, simplemente se hubiera marchado sin más, pero Ryoko no era cualquiera para él. La quería, pero no de la forma en que quería a su esposa, y él sabía esta verdad cuando ella se le ofreció. 

Escuchó tras él pasos, y al momento ella apareció en su campo visual, apoyándose en la baranda a su lado. Llevaba puesto el gi, aunque no se había tomado tiempo para atarlo correctamente. Suspiró suavemente y se recogió el pelo en una coleta baja

"Yo... siento haberme puesto a llorar antes... Te debo una explicación" La mujer miró al cielo y empezó a relatarle su matrimonio con aquél tipo libidinoso al que le encantaba hacerla el amor contra su voluntad

"Pensé que una vez muerto, no me afectaría... Maldito cabrón, ojalá ardas en los Infiernos por todas tus vidas...!" Exclamó, luchando con que sus ojos no se humedecieran

Pasó un rato en que ambos estuvieron en silencio, y entonces Ryoko se volvió hacia él "Estás muy serio, Goro... Qué ocurre?" 

Fujita tardó unos momentos en responder ".... Estoy casado"

"Qué?"

"Mi esposa está embarazada. Dentro de unos meses dará a luz mi primer hijo" 

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta, mirándole embobada, y un rato después le preguntó, agarrándole con fuerza de un brazo

"Tú la... la amas... la amas más que a mí?"

"Sí" 

La ninja se le quedó mirando como si acabara de enseñarla algo imposible. Una voz en su cabeza la reprendió por haberse fiado de un hombre mientras su corazón se hacía pedazos. Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que hasta los brazos le temblaban. Llorar? Ahora no. 

Con una maldición muy grosera conectó un puñetazo contra su mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que tuviera que agarrarse al balcón para no trastabillar. 

Sin decir una palabra más entró en la habitación como una tromba, dispuesta a coger sus cosas y marcharse de allí. Pero algo no andaba bien.   
Escuchó un tiro que venía de la calle y vio al policía apartarse del balcón justo a tiempo de que el segundo sólo le peinara con raya.

Entonces entraron en la habitación un puñado de hombres armados hasta los dientes. Les habían seguido, encontrado, y emboscado, y ellos no se habían dado ni cuenta. Demonios....!

Comenzaron a disparar contra ellos y, después de algunas fintas rápidas consiguieron golpear a sendos atacantes, dejándolos en el suelo. Los que quedaban tiraron los rifles y sacaron sus katanas. 

Cuando Fujita, que estaba luchando contra uno de ellos, escuchó a la ninja gemir se volvió de golpe, pero ya era tarde para detener al enemigo, puesto que su katana la atravesaba de parte a parte. Con una risita el enemigo sacó la hoja de su cuerpo y se dispuso a rematarla

Entrecerrando los ojos con furia descargó contra aquél tipo un puñetazo tal con la zurda que le partió la mandíbula y le estrelló contra una de las paredes. Nadie hería a alguien bajo su protección y salía indemne. Nadie.

A pesar de poner el brazo por delante, el que estaba junto a él no falló a tan corta distancia y consiguió introducir la punta de su arma en su costado después de hacerle un corte en el brazo. 

Pero realmente no le importó. Tomó al hombre de un brazo y le dio un cabezazo en la nariz, partiéndosela. Acto seguido le quitó la katana y le cortó el cuello, regando al que quedaba con su sangre. 

Aquél hombre empuñó la espada con fuerza y se lanzó al ataque. Consiguió entrechocar su acero con el de él un par de veces, pero en un descuido Goro le dejó clavado en la pared.

Tomó la espada del muerto y se acercó a los que hubieran noqueado. Se iba a asegurar de pagaran por lo que le habían hecho a la ninja. La hoja de la katana se movió con gran rapidez y precisión y tres cabezas más quedaron separadas de sus cuerpos. Todo el cuarto, e incluso él, estaba lleno de sangre.

Sólo entonces, cuando ya no quedaban más enemigos, se arrodilló junto a la mujer, que se sujetaba el estómago con fuerza. Si no hacía algo enseguida, se desangraría...

Tomó uno de los pedazos del kimono de dormir y las mismas vendas que ella se había quitado de su pecho y envolvió sus heridas con ello, apretando fuerte a pesar de sus gemidos.

Se puso la camiseta, recogió los papeles a toda prisa, se los guardó bien, sujetó una de las espadas en su cinturón y cogió a Ryoko en brazos antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo. 

Montó uno de los caballos que les llevara hasta allí la madrugada anterior, sujetando bien a la mujer en sus brazos para que no pudiera caerse y clavó los talones en los ijares del animal.

En aquél pueblo no había doctor. Tenía que darse prisa en llegar a Kyoto...

***************************

  
Apenas estaba amaneciendo cuando Tokio se despertó de golpe. Le había parecido escuchar un ruido dentro de la casa... Un ruido como los que hace alguien cuando intenta entrar en silencio y no lo consigue. 

Moe dormía a su lado tranquilamente, totalmente extendida en el futón que compartían desde que Hajime se marchara fuera, ajena a las preocupaciones de su hermana mayor.

Sentada, Tokio seguía escuchando atentamente para ver si tan sólo había sido producto de su imaginación, pero pronto otro ruido le dijo que no era así. Con cuidado y en silencio abrió el cajón de su cómoda y sacó de él un tanto que siempre tenía escondido entre la ropa. Después de lo que habían pasado en la guerra el matrimonio se había vuelto muy cauto en ciertos temas...

Se levantó sin despertar a la chiquilla y se abrochó bien el yukata. Hiciera lo que hiciera para disimularlo, su tripa de embarazada seguía estando allí. Tendría que llevar mucho cuidado...

Salió al pasillo, cerrando la corredera tras ella y se dirigió hacia el salón. Hubiera doblado la esquina de no ser porque se topó de frente con algo que la hizo recular de golpe con el corazón en un puño y desenvainar el tanto

"Shh, tranquila.... soy yo" Dijo el policía en un susurro mientras se apoyaba pesadamente en el muro. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando le reconoció en la oscuridad y bajó el arma que tenía lista para apuñalarle

"Qué susto me has dado Hajime, por todos los dioses!" Le reprendió ella en voz baja haciendo grandes aspavientos

"Lo siento..."

"Ven, vamos al salón. Moe está durmiendo en el cuarto..." 

No habían andado más que un par de metros cuando el pasillo terminó, y con él el apoyo de Saito para andar. Lo más lejos que llegó entonces fue a caer de rodillas al suelo sujetado por su mujer 

"Qué te ocurre? Estás herido?" Empezó a preguntarle mientras le ayudaba a tenderse en el suelo de costado. Se alejó de su lado unos momentos para encender un candil de aceite y al volver pudo ver el estado desastroso de su uniforme... y por ende de su persona 

"Qué... qué te han hecho? Dónde has estado estos días para que... para acabar así?" Tokio levantó con cuidado su camiseta oscura y vio que los vendajes que Ryoko le hiciera estaban teñidos de sangre

"Llevo mucho rato cabalgando... supongo que no se ha cerrado del todo..." Suspiró el hombre mientras apartaba de su mente pensamientos poco placenteros y frotaba ausentemente sus ojos. Estaba cansado, muy cansado.

Ella entonces comenzó a hacer lo que estaba en su mano para restañar la herida, y cuando vio los moratones y rasguños que cubrían su cuerpo paró en su quehacer, sorprendida

"La misión se complicó un poco bastante... demasiado" 

"Tanto como para no saber de ti en casi dos semanas?" La pregunta era, a todas luces, un reproche, aunque por el tono de su voz no lo parecía 

"Lo siento... no tuve... tiempo..." Contestó entrecortadamente, ocupado como estaba en alejar de su mente el dolor y la bruma que amenazaba con dejarle inconsciente. Tokio se marchó unos momentos para conseguir vendajes y al volver se sentó de otro modo, ya que su condición de embarazada le impedía trabajar cómodamente. Quitó entonces los vendajes antiguos y no pudo sino fruncir el ceño al ver sus heridas, ya que parte de su espalda estaba casi en carne viva 

"No tuviste ni diez minutos para decirme que estabas vivo? --siguió con calma-- No tuviste tiempo en diez días, Hajime? No quería una carta con florituras, ni siquiera un párrafo. Sólo un "algo" que me dijera que estabas bien y que volverías a casa días después, eso es todo" 

Saito suspiró suavemente y la miró. A la luz anaranjada pudo ver una lágrima resbalar en su mejilla a pesar de la expresión serena con la que trabajaba "Tienes razón... Pero ya estoy aquí, no? Eso es... lo que importa" 

"Y qué hay de la próxima vez?! -- Tokio dejó las vendas bruscamente y contuvo las ganas de dejar caer sus puños sobre su pecho-- Y de la siguiente a esa? Y de la que no vuelvas?! Qué será del bebé y de mí entonces?! Lo has pensado? Acaso te importa??" A pesar de no haber levantado mucho la voz, sus palabras sonaron como perfectos gritos en la mente del policía

"Claro que--" 

"No! Te importa más salir cada día a buscar criminales, terroristas y bandidos, no me digas que no!! Llevas tres meses trabajando para ese Kawaji y mira en lo que se ha convertido mi vida! Me dijiste, me prometiste que todo sería igual, que sólo llegarías tarde de vez en cuando! Cuando nos casamos me prometiste que todo lo que tenía que ver con la guerra había terminado.... " Sollozó las últimas palabras 

Hajime se incorporó, y tuvo que apoyar una mano en el suelo para poder sujetarse. La miró a los ojos llenos de lágrimas y luego apartó la vista, apretando las mandíbulas. 

"Lo siento. No puedo cambiar lo que soy... ni lo que me gusta hacer... Pero sí puedo dejar que te vayas y te cases con el que tú creas que le importas. Quizás él sí pueda ser feliz estando atado..." Murmuró. Usando más fuerza de voluntad que física se puso en pie y echó a andar hacia la entrada, saliendo del edificio y dejándose caer fuera, junto a la fachada.

El cielo estaba mezclando colores como si fuera la paleta de un pintor, pero aún se veían algunas estrellas por el oeste. Pronto la ciudad despertaría al alboroto de siempre...

Saito se pasó una mano por la cara y dejó que su cabeza se apoyara contra la pared. Si de por sí se sentía mal consigo mismo, el hecho de que Tokio le reprochara -con razón- había hecho que se sintiera peor.

Maldita rata miserable eres lo más ruin y despreciable que se puede ser, bastardo hijo de mala madre, cabrón, estúpido y otros varios insultos más habían seguido a la retahíla de cosas que la ninja le había soltado antes de golpearle. Y no le dolían sus palabras; estaba acostumbrado a ese trato. Lo que le dolía era que tuviera razón. Que ambas tuvieran razón. Confiaban en él y las había traicionado

La vida de Shinsengumi era más sencilla que todo esto... Pensó amargamente. Su mano fue a parar al bolsillo de su pantalón y de ahí sacó el paquete de cigarrillos y las cerillas de la mujer. Lo mantuvo todo en su mano unos segundos, mirándolo casi absorto, y después se puso uno en los labios y lo encendió. Ryoko le había contado que le servía para aclarar la mente, para tranquilizarse...

Dio un par de caladas y cerró los ojos, intentando no pensar.

Un poco más tarde una mano se posó sobre su oscuro y revuelto cabello, acariciándole.

Tokio se agachó junto a él, sorprendida al verle fumar, pero no dejó que su sorpresa la hiciera olvidar lo que había ido a decir

"Lo siento, anata. No quise decir eso... Sé que nos quieres más que a nada en el mundo... Es sólo que-"

"Shinsengumi wa Shinsengumi..."

"Sí... -bajó la cabeza- Cuando dejaste el dojo de kendo para entrar en la policía supuse que echabas de menos tu vida anterior... pero no sabía que tanto. Tu espíritu es demasiado libre como para quedarse quieto en el mismo sitio durante mucho tiempo... Si ésta es tu forma de ser feliz la aceptaré, Hajime, pero te pido que no te olvides de no estaré nunca tranquila hasta que regreses..."

"Cuando tu padre... cuando le asesinaron, me di cuenta de que debía seguir siendo un Shinsengumi. Aquellos malvados no se escaparon, pero hay otros, otros muchos en Japón que quieren destruir la paz. Otros muchos que pudieran mataros, como casi consiguieron entonces"

"Akusokuzan, ne...." Ella sonrió triste al recordar esos eventos y tomó la mano de su marido, poniéndola sobre su vientre

"El mundo estará mucho mejor sin cierta gente suelta por él..." Aunque no me extrañaría que Ryoko pensara exactamente eso sobre mí.... Miró al suelo de madera, y suspiró

***************************

Cuando Ryoko abrió los ojos, no tenía la más remota idea de dónde se encontraba, pero lo que sí sabía era que apenas había un centímetro de su cuerpo que no le doliera aún.

Estaba tumbada en una habitación pequeña, sin nada más que un candil a su lado y una ventana en una de las paredes. Fuera la lluvia repicaba con fuerza sobre el tejado, creando un sonido monótono y tranquilizador

Se sentó en la cama, y apretó los brazos sobre su estómago cuando el dolor la dejó casi sin respiración. No recordaba haberse hecho daño al caer... Entonces vinieron a su mente muchos recuerdos de golpe, entre ellos el de aquél bastardo clavando su katana en su cuerpo con cara de sádico. 

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas se levantó y se apoyó en la pared, donde se sujetó unos momentos para abrocharse bien el yukata. Se asombró de poder andar con relativa facilidad. La herida de la pierna ya no la molestaba demasiado. Si tan sólo su costado no se quejara a cada paso y a cada respiración todo sería casi perfecto.

Abrió la puerta despacio y tragó aire al encontrarse de frente con un hombre, que también dio un respingo, asustado

"Qué hace levantada???" Le preguntó una vez se hubo repuesto de su sorpresa. La tomó de un brazo y la ayudó a volver al futón, donde la acostó y la arropó de nuevo

"No tenga tanta prisa en irse. Sus heridas son graves, y además di mi palabra de que la cuidaríamos con mucho esmero. Así que tranquila"

"Dónde estoy?"

"En el centro médico Kasshi, en Kyoto, distrito centro --le contestó el doctor muy orgulloso-- La trajo un policía al que conozco hace unos tres días aproximadamente, y si quiere que le diga lo que pienso, él también debía de haberse quedado aquí. Pero es muy testarudo, sabe?" 

"Sí que lo sé..." La ninja miró al techo y dejó escapar un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos. De modo que todo había terminado bien, después de todo

"Ayer vino a preguntarme por usted y me entregó dos cosas para que le diera cuando se recuperara. Están ahí mismo, junto a la cabecera" 

Ryoko se hubiera sentado de nuevo de no ser porque el doctor la sujetó para impedírselo. Estaba tan ocupada en salir de allí que no se había dado cuenta de lo que el hombre la estaba poniendo entonces sobre sus manos.

"La dejo que lea tranquila. En unos minutos volveré para revisar sus heridas" Le dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitación 

La ninja apenas podía sujetar la carta porque la temblaba el pulso. Era una hoja de papel doblada en cuadrado, escrita a mano con tinta negra

Todo salió bien. Ve con esta carta a la Comisaria y pide tu dinero. Si quieres también pide trabajo. Te lo darán. Fujita.

"Goro..." Murmuró apretando la hoja contra su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos, que se estaban llenando de lágrimas...

________________________________________________________________________________________

...si ya sé que no eres libre, si ya sé que yo no debo retenerte en mi memoria... 

NdelA: Fin ;) Espero no haberos aburrido con la vida de mi ninja loca ^_^ El nombre de la historia es de una canción de Craig Davids que le pega mucho a la historia ;)

  



End file.
